ANCEO, O General dos Mares
by Katrinnae
Summary: Às vésperas do início da maior de todas as batalhas que envolverão os Mundos Divinos, Anceo mergulha sua mente às lembranças entre seus dias de glória - quando de um timoneiro da lendária Argo tornou-se o General Marina de Dragão Marinho - e para os anos de tormento - pela maior de todas as tragédias que foi incapaz de evitar.
1. Prólogo

Olhava para a praia de longe, pensando. O som das ondas quebrando nos rochedos sob seus pés eram como lamentos, sussurros de fantasmas que ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. O céu emprestava ao mar a sua cor alaranjada, quase como fogo liquefeito, tal qual naquele dia. Observar o Mediterrâneo era como contemplar as águas do Pacífico: águas calmas até chegar às terras firmes daquela que considerava sua casa. Os sorrisso que o recepcionava, as festas... Tudo ainda era tão vivo em sua memória quanto as lágrimas e desespero daquele fatídico dia que ainda o sufocava.

 _"EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO... EU TE ODEIO, ANCEO!"._

Aquele grito ainda ecoava nítido em sua mente, e eram as únicas palavras capazes de seus olhos marejarem. Fechava seu punho com tanta força que a chegava a sangrar. Porém, nada daquilo seria suficiente. Despertou a ira, a repulsa da última pessoa a quem prometeu jamais magoar, e havia decepcionado de tal forma que jamais seria perdoado, e não a recriminaria por isso. Por mais doloridas e fortes que fossem aquelas palavras, pior que a queimação marcada em sua face, jamais a recriminaria por aquilo.

 _"Você não merece morrer... Não agora!"_

Ele engoliu a seco quando aquelas palavras também ecoavam em sua mente. Aquela seria sua punição? Viver dos fantasmas de sua covardia? Aquilo fazia seu instinto ferver em agonia, mas também o tomava em um crescente ódio quando lembrava daquele maldito sorriso voltado para ele, parabenizando pela sua 'fidelidade' e por sua 'performance gratificante'.

"Agora sabemos para com quem está sua lealdade, Anceo de Dragão Marinho...!"

Ele trincava os dentes, as lágrimas ganhando sua face enquanto aquelas palavras, os sorrisso, as expressões de satisfação por uma 'batalha' enfadonha ganha e risso orgulhosos ecoavam em sua mente. As suas mãos foram levadas ao seu ouvido e ele caindo ajoelhado no chão meio um grito de desespero que ecoou pelo Cabo Sunion, onde sempre 'fugia' em busca de uma paz que jamais encontraria enquanto vivo.

 _"Você não merece morrer... Não agora!"_

 _"Não agora!"_

 **\- Não... Ainda não posso morrer.** \- dizia com o olhar para o chão, o óculos escuros caindo de sua face e misturando-se à areia em que ele enchia as mãos ao fechar seus punhos. **\- Não sem antes cumprir o que prometi naquele dia...** \- e levantou a cabeça, mostrando uma face com um rasgo cauterizado sobre o olho direito que reluzia intensamente num carmesim, fazendo esvoaçar as mechas de seus cabelos cor de vinho. **\- E não descansarei até que eu a cumpra...!**

E se levantou, olhando para as águas do Mediterrâneo e deixando seu Cosmo emanar intensamente. Esta manifestou-se de tal forma que se personificou num Dragão Marinho e abrindo sua bocarra. O Cosmo ganhou formas mais físicas e jogou-se ao mar, nadando até o mais fundo do oceano até o Santuário Submarino que estava renascendo após sua última batalha.

.

.

.

.

 _Tal como Kurumada desconstruiu a mitologia grega para construir o Hipermito de Saint Seiya, seguirei essa linha de modo a reconstruir alguns mitos. Anceo (originalmente Anceo) é uma figura mitológica da qual apresentarei respeitando parte de sua história anterior conhecida por sua mitologia propriamente dita e conhecida por todos, inserindo-o dentro do Hipermito._

 _Outra reconstrução se dará com os Continentes de Lemúria que, segundo estudos e pesquisas históricas, seria possível que seu povo - assim como de Atlântida - teria se formado a partir de sobreviventes do Continente de Mu - outro lendário perdido por um cataclismo. Sendo assim, nesse Gaiden e dentro do Hipermito de Saint Seiya em SSGen , lemurianos é o povo desse continente onde personagens da série já conhecidos viviam. Tanto Muvianos como Lemurianos serão tratados como um só povo, separando-os em pequenas classes a ser compreendida ao longo desse Gaiden._

 **#** **Esse Gaiden é parte do projeto Saint SEIYA GENERATION - A GUERRA PRIMORDIAL.**

 **#** **Trata-se de uma criação original e não pertence oficialmente ao universo de Saint Seiya.**

 **#** **Gaiden para o desafio de OCs.**


	2. O Mestre dos Mares

O mar finalmente havia se acalmado após dias turbulentos em virtude de uma intensa tempestade. As ondas havia se tornado violentas de um momento para o outro, deixando Anceo sem direção, simplesmente à deriva. Enquanto buscava contornar as ondas, como se estas estivessem a jogar com ele, conseguiu manter-se firme até que um choque o fez bater de cabeça no mastro e fazendo-o desmaiar.

Quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado, não fazia a menor ideia. Estava tudo tão escuro que nem bem sabia se era dia ou noite quando foi engolido meio àquela tempestade. Como alguns diziam, foi puxado para o olho do grande tornado. Agora, os raios de sol queimavam sua face e as garrafas vazias de vinho, das poucas resistentes, chocavam contra sua cabeça no vai e vem do barco. Aliás, nem mesmo imaginava que sua embarcação poderia suportar tanto.

Levantou-se desnorteado, praticamente engatinhando até o timão, com alguma dificuldade, que estava a mover-se de um lado a outro. Apoiou-se no mesmo, mas foi direto ao chão batendo de cara no desnível e xingando alto. Não bastava aquela terrível enxaqueca, aquilo agravou ainda mais sua confusão mental. Socou o chão e abriu quase um buraco, fazendo-o xingar novamente por sua tamanha estupidez e pela falta de medição de força de seu punho. _"Maldito vinho...!"_ , pensou ele finalmente tomando o timão e buscando orientação.

 **\- Água... água... e água...!** \- dizia rouco para si mesmo coçando os olhos levemente avermelhados naquele cor de mel quase sempre escondido por baixo das madeixas cor de vinho que desciam até pouco abaixo dos ombros. **\- Claro que só tem água, seu idiota... Está em mar aberto, sabe-se lá onde...** \- e riu, sentindo ainda o gosto amargo na boca. **\- Em mar aberto... Que maravilha, Anceo. QUE MARAVILHA, SEU FILHO DA... !** \- e parou de gritar, levando a mão à cabeça.

Tentava olhar para o céu, limpo e sem nuvens, tão diferente do dia anterior. Não havia uma única ave no céu, o que indicava estar longe demais de terra firme. Ficara a deriva por tempo demais. Mesmo ele que conhecia tão bem àquelas águas não ousava subestimá-la. Ainda assim, girou seu timão irado e o soltou, caminhando pelo barco e encontrando uma garrafa de vinho pela metade que cruzava seu caminho. Deu os ombros e tomou um longo gole. Não estava ruim.

Apoiou-se no parapeito da embarcação, curvando o corpo suficiente para frente e observando as águas azuis, num tom bem mais escuro que a de alguns dias antes. _"Fundo demais...!"_ , pensava ele, mantendo seus olhos atentos e sua mão tocando as águas, mantendo-a assim, parada. Queria sentir o fluxo das ondas, estudar sua direção. Observou bem as correntes e olhou na direção delas. Sabia para onde ir.

Piscou ao perceber uma grande sombra ganhar o fundo de seu barco. Viu apenas sua cauda. Piscou, balançando a cabeça. Ainda estava confuso demais e já se preparava para subir quando sentiu o barco balançar, quase desequilibrando-o, mas conseguindo se manter. Olhou novamente aquela sombra se aproximar e a grande barbatana novamente afundar, já indiciando Anceo quem estava a espreitá-lo. Nem bem teve tempo de se levantar e um novo solavanco aconteceu e, desta vez, empurrando para aquelas águas frias.

Anceo não emergiu de imediato, pois acabou nadando para baixo do barco por estar muito desnorteado. Por muito pouco a primeira investida daquele predador não o abocanhou, mas o fez bater a cabeça no casco do barco quando tentou se esquivar e rasgando sua blusa pela barbatana da criatura. Deixou seu corpo 'pesar' e afundar mais para não ficar tão limitado, sendo observado de longe pelo enorme tubarão que estava a nadar, sem se afastar demais, mas estudando-o. Ele bem sabia que não seria uma presa fácil e muito menos Anceo facilitaria. Poderia estar com forte enxaqueca, mas não seria suficiente para se deixar ser pego tão facilmente.

Como um dos timoneiros da lendária Argo, Anceo mantinha bem a sua mente analítica tomando cuidado com os perigos escondidos no mar, algo da qual ele jamais temeu. Quando na água, era como se tornasse um, jamais se intimidando com as criaturas que ali existiam, muito pelo contrário. Nos momentos mais tranquilos das viagens era um contador de histórias para seus companheiros, e mal sabiam eles que era o próprio Anceo o grande pivô daquelas proezas.

Se havia algo de fato que era ele a manter as criaturas marinhas distantes, não sabia, apenas que aquele tubarão em especial não parecia intimidado com marinheiro. Continuava a espreitá-lo e Anceo o observava, estudava tão bem seus movimentos quanto ele, conseguindo esquivar-se de suas investidas. Não estava temeroso, mas sabia que um movimento falso seria facilmente rasgado como um trapo velho por aquela fileira de dentes que mais pareciam lâminas. Naquela última investida, nadou ainda mais para o fundo, e com espaço suficiente para seu maior propósito.

A criatura, maior do que outros tubarões que Anceo já tinha visto, parecia prepararar-se para o bote final. O seu nado contra o timoneiro foi ágil, e este nem parecia se mover, apenas esperá-lo com um sorriso vil que ia se desenhando em sua face a cada aproximação ao seu predador. Os seus olhos brilharam quase como chamas, avançando contra a criatura, numa agilidade ainda maior.

Uma onda atingiu a lateral da embarcação, quase a virá-la se outra, no lado oposto também não se chocasse e a equilibrando naquela turbulência marinha. As águas azuis foram tingidas de um vermelho, surgindo por baixo do barco e se espalhando à sua volta, ilhando-a em contraste com o resto do mar e borbulhando.

De repente, algo parecia emergir e saltar. Era Anceo cair de pé na popa da embarcação com seu corpo tomado de água e sangue que escorria de sua pele escamada, mas que pouco a pouco desaparecia até voltar a sua textura anterior. Em suas mãos, avermelhadas, trazia uma carcaça que foi simplesmente deixada de lado. Limpou a face dos cabelos cor de vinho, agora ainda mais vermelhos, para trás e alongando os braços.

 **\- Nada como um banho de mar para curar uma ressaca...!** \- espreguiçõu, tomando novamente o leme. Sabia agora, exatamente, que caminho seguir.

 **〰〰〰〰** **oOo** **〰〰〰〰**

Os passos no salão ecoavam ritmados, quase como uma marcha. Uma jovem seguia na frente, trazendo consigo uma urna decorada em marfim e fios de ouro cuidadosamente segurado como se fosse uma joia.

Ela tinha os cabelos num esverdeado escuro e penteados para trás, mas com uma mecha repicada para a direita e uma mecha de trança à esquerda em seu rosto alongado. Atrás, o cabelo era preso em sua própria trança e caindo ondulados sobre os ombros e costas, sendo visíveis algumas tranças adornada com fios coloridos e fechando com miçangas entre azul, amarelo e marrom. As suas vestimentas eram uma túnica branca presa nos ombros, acompanhada de um lenço verde-água como parte do vestido descendo cruzado pelo busto e cruzando a cintura, e o excesso caindo pela lateral como parte do próprio vestido. Por muito pouco tropeçou, conseguindo se equilibrar e chamando a atenção daquele que a acompanhava. Estava tentando mostrar-se calma, mesmo sendo aquele o seu primeiro trabalho no ofício da família.

Ao seu lado estava um homem mais velho, de expressão dura e olhar firme que recaiu sobre a jovem após seu leve vacilo, mas não a repreendeu. Ele tinha os cabelos longos e lisso num corte reto e preso à altura da nuca por um prendedor metálico prateado, tal como a tonalidade de suas madeixas. A face menos alongada mostrava uma barba raspada, mas deixando uma área circular perfeita próxima aos lábios. Usava uma camisa de manga pouco abaixo dos cotovelos num amarelo desbotado e um manto envolvendo o pescoço e caindo à esquerda do corpo, preso à cintura pela amarra da própria blusa descendo até pouco abaixo dos joelhos. A calça era escura e usava sandálias de amarras. Seu porte era ereto, seguro de si, curvando-se somente quando diante das figuras reais ali presentes.

 **\- Majestade!** \- disse o mais velho levando a mão direita, sempre enfaixada, sobre o peito e curvando-se em respeito. **\- Coloco-me em vossa presença para entregar, o que foi encomendado a mim, à jovem princesa Nysa.** \- e abriu espaço para a jovem ao seu lado que trazia uma urna.

Os dois monarcas abriram concessão para a jovem artesã se aproximar, assim como para a princesa ansiosa que fazia menção de se levantar e sendo permitida. Ela controlava a respiração pela ansiedade, assim como daquela que esticava seu braço para 'entregar' o presente encomendado. No entanto, mais serviu como apoio para que a princesa abrisse, cuidadosamente a caixa ainda nas mãos da outra garota, afastando a seda que envolvia tal objeto e exclamando ao ver do que se tratava.

O velho homem tomou aquilo como agrado. Foi ele quem removeu o objeto em mãos, revelando um belo bracelete dourado com uma pedra vermelha e pedindo permissão para que pudesse colocar no braço da princesa que tremia emocionada. A própria afastou os cabelos loiros, cheios e volumosos, que caiam em grandes ondas. Ao observar o objeto em seu braço, olhou para os pais exibindo-o orgulhosa

 **\- Um trabalho maravilhoso, Sr. Siphon. Não poderia esperar menos de sua pessoa, apesar dos pesares.** \- comentou o rei, um homem de cabelos e barbas prateadas bem escovados e alinhados, observando a felicidade de sua filha.

 **\- Agradeço pelo lisonjeio, majestade.** \- disse o velho homem se curvando em agradecimento, mas logo se colocando ereto novamente. **\- No entanto, os elogios são unicamente para minha filha Suiya...** \- e abriu espaço para a jovem que fechava a urna e trazendo mais para junto de seu corpo. **\- Foi ela quem assumiu todo o trabalho para criar o presente de aniversário de Vossa Alteza.**

 **\- Vejo que sua filha herdou seu grande talento, Sr. Siphon.** \- respondeu a rainha com um sorriso sereno. Ela tinha os cabelos igualmente platinados, mas cheios como da filha, mas invés de tranças, eram cachos caindo para frente. **\- O que achou, Nysa?**

 **\- É lindo!** \- disse olhando o bracelete, movendo o braço como se quisesse ver algo a mais. **\- E tão leve...! O que é essa pedra vermelha?** \- indagou a princesa olhando para ourives.

 **\- Berilo, vossa Alteza.** \- respondeu Suiya prontamente. **\- Sei que aprecia demais a joia. Tomei a liberdade de adorná-lo no bracelete com liga de ouro e oricalco, permitindo leveza sem interferir nos movimentos. Peço perdão por usar a pedra sem a devida permissão, mas...**

O uso de berilo foi a maior surpresa, pois era uma pedra rara encontrada apenas em Lemúria. Como ourives oficial, o pai de Suiya era o guardião daquela joia onde apenas sob a permissão da família real poderia ter parte sua lapidada para uso exclusivo dos governantes dos descendentes diretos de Mu, sendo aquela joia a única relíquia remanescente daquele continente perdido.

 **\- Responsabilizo-me por isso, Majestade.** \- respondeu seu pai de imediato. **\- Sei que para o uso de berilo é restrito, mas se tratando de uma peça real, abri uma exceção para este caso. peço perdão por minha ousadia.**

 **\- Não há porquê se desculpar, Sr. Siphon.** \- disse o rei levantando a mão. **\- Tive conhecimento, mas confio o bastante em sua integridade para haver qualquer dúvida de sua idoneidade.**

 **\- Obrigado por vossa confiança, majestade.** \- curvou-se em agradecimento.

Um sinal foi feito pelo rei e o bracelete foi removido do braço da princesa, apesar de seu pedido de ficar pouco mais com ele. Porém, o mesmo somente seria usado em sua festa de 16 anos a ser dentro de algumas semanas.

Uma vez guardados por Siphon, ele já estava para se retirar quando foi pedido a ficar pelo rei para alguns novos serviços como um ourives do reino. Em contrapartida, Nysa puxou Suiya para seus aposentos, uma vez que também era sua dama de companhia.

•

•

•

Suiya foi arrastada pela princesa de seus aposentos para jardim de sua varanda. Estava eufórica com o presente. O uso de berilo foi a maior surpresa, pois era uma pedra rara encontrada apenas em Lemúria. Como ourives oficial, o pai de Suiya era o guardião daquela joia onde apenas sob a permissão da família real poderia ter parte sua lapidada para uso exclusivo dos governantes, estes descendentes diretos de Mu, sendo berilo a única relíquia remanescente daquele continente perdido.

 **\- Obrigado pelo meu presente, Suiya.** \- dizia a princesa enquanto as duas caminhavam pelo jardim. **\- Fiquei tão feliz que, por um instante, fui egoísta demais para perguntar como estava. Não desmerecendo o que fez, mas lamento que tenham exigido algo assim a você e seu pai num momento como esse.**

A jovem de cabelos esverdeados não mantinha a cabeça baixa, e mesmo que tivesse um olhar triste, ainda estava a sorrir para a amiga e agradecendo pela sua condolência naquele momento.

 **\- Não há pelo que se desculpar.** \- comentou a jovem ourives buscando manter a voz firme, mas levemente embargada. **\- Ajudou a manter a minha mente e de meu pai ocupada. Se mesmo ele trabalhou arduamente doente, não tinha porquê paramos, pelo contrário. Foi quando realmente precisamos fazer algo pensando nele.** \- e sorriu com os olhos para a amiga. **\- Que bom que gostou. Fiquei receosa que não gostasse.**

 **\- Achei lindo! Depois de meu aniversário, nunca mais vou tirá-lo, somente para presentear meus filhos, e eles aos seus filhos, e filhos de seus filhos...** \- dizia e as duas rindo daquilo, mas foi Nysa a ficar triste. **\- Mas, soube que deixará o palácio.**

 **\- Sim. Ficarei a ajudar meu pai na Ordem. Mesmo que ele tenha terminado o seu trabalho, há muitos outros a serem feitos e não quero deixar meu pai sozinho no momento como esse.** \- comentou Suiya olhando para o espelho d'água da piscina. **\- Quero atender o último pedido dele.**

 **\- Eu compreendo... Apenas me prometa que virá me visitar.** \- pontuou a princesa, recebendo a confirmação da garota afirmando que certamente iria visitá-la sempre que pudesse. Aquilo fez a princesa sorrir de canto. **\- Assim espero, mesmo sabendo que tenho que dividi-la com certo alguém.**

Aquilo fez Suiya corar. Não que fosse algum segredo, mas apenas Nysa tinha real conhecimento dos fatos e aquelas meias palavras foram suficientes para entender de quem ela estava a falar. Pensar nele a fez suspirar. Já havia algum tempo que havia partido, e tanto havia acontecido desde então e sequer sabia quando ele voltaria. Ainda assim, tentou sorrir amenizar aquilo.

 **\- Prometi que cuidaria de você, e não voltarei atrás de minha palavra.** \- afirmou a jovem ourives.

 **\- Eu sei que não, e por isso estou disposta a abrir uma exceção hoje.** \- disse a princesa, tomando a artesã de surpresa. Foi quando viu a jovem voltar-se para suas costas e olhar em direção ao horizonte, como que convidando a amiga para vislumbrar a paisagem junto à ela.

Suiya levantou-se lentamente e seguiu até a beirada, apoiando-se no parapeito e olhando em direção sul, para o porto de Lemúria. Ela conhecia bem o mastro e a bandeira que se destacava mais adiante e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

 **\- Parece que alguém chegou bem a tempo para as Festividade das Águas.** \- comentou Nysa, vendo a amiga distraída. **\- Posso cobri-la por algumas horas.** \- e a jovem de cabelos esverdeados olhou a princesa surpresa por aquilo. **\- O seu pai está ocupado com os meus, nem dará sua falta.**

Suiya sorriu com aquilo, abraçando a amiga. Apenas removeu a saia, deixando a sua blusa ganhar comprimento pouco mais abaixo da coxa e fazer um saiote sobre uma calça escura de modo a ganhar maior mobilidade. Agradeceu mais uma vez a princesa e avançou em direção às escadarias. Não poderia demorar, mas precisava vê-lo mesmo quando poderiam se encontrar nas festividade na cidade. Porém, ao menos precisava ser certo onde se encontrariam.

 **〰〰〰〰** **oOo** **〰〰〰〰**

 **"BARCO À VISTA!"**

Uma embarcação média se aproximava do porto de Lemúria. Era um modelo único logo reconhecido por Oclis, um velho parrudo e calvo, com ralo cabelo caindo pelos lados e fechando numa grande costeleta. A serpente marinha da proa já indicava quem se aproximava. Porém, o estado em que a embarcação estava o deixou bastante surpreso, e também muito indignado. Adorava barcos, era como seus pequenos filhos, sempre fazendo miniaturas deles para sua coleção, e aquela estava num estado lamentável!

 **\- O que diabos fez com ela, moleque?** \- questionou indignado quando viu Anceo apontar, jogando as cordas para que o barco fosse amarrado. **\- Como consegue navegar com...** ** _isso_** **? -** e apontava para as ranhuras, os danos no casco. **\- Estou ouvindo ela chorar!**

 **\- Não é para tanto...** \- dizia Anceo descendo a rampa e jogando os cabelos para trás. **\- Ela é mais forte que imagina. Aguentou bem uma tempestade e...**

 **\- Tempestade?** \- questionou o velho parrudo incrédulo. **\- Esteve com ela numa tempestade...? O que tem na cabeça, seu... cabeça de camarão?**

 **\- Não é minha culpa.** \- se defendeu Anceu levantando a mão. **\- Fui pego desprevenido, e ela aguentou muito bem. Caso contrário, estávamos no fundo do mar agora...** \- e coçou a nuca, dando os ombros. **\- Não que fosse problema pra mim...** \- disse para si mesmo num sussurro meio às reclamações do velho, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. **\- Acha que pode consertar?**

 **\- Mas é claro que farei isso. Vai demorar alguns dias.** \- disse o velho injuriado e observando o casco, de cima abaixo, parando para olhar na água.

 **\- Tudo bem. Preciso de terra após ficar à deriva...** \- e franziu o cenho ao notar a movimentação no porto. **\- O que está acontecendo?**

 **\- Festividade das Águas!** \- respondeu um garoto que acabava de amarrar o barco. Era mais novo que Anceo, de cabelos desgrenhados e roupas bem largas, como que emprestadas do velho Oclis. **\- Não veio por isso?**

Anceo balançou a cabeça se lembrando. Ainda estava de ressaca, e acabara por se esquecer. Estava realmente voltando para Lemúria quando uma corrente o empurrou para longe da rota e caindo na tempestade. Não fosse seu conhecimento ainda estaria à deriva. Olhou por cima dos ombros, em direção ao mar à sua frente e assentiu.

 **\- Sim, e farei minha oferta mais que merecida.** \- dizia, ainda observando Oclis olhar intrigado para o casco. **\- Aliás, o pagamento está no barco. Acho que será suficiente.**

O rapaz piscou aturdido, mas respondeu o aceno de Anceo, vendo-o subir as escadas para ganhar o nível da rua e desaparecer. Nesse ínterim, o garoto subiu ao barco e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar a carcaça que atacara o timoneiro cortado ao meio. Exclamou em alto e bom som chamando a atenção do velho Oclis, ainda intrigado com algo no casco do barco. Subiu na embarcação não pela excitação do rapaz, mas para observar o outro lado do casco. O garoto questionava o que tanto ele via até vê-lo arrancar algo, com certa dificuldade, e ficar observando aquilo.

 **\- Isso é... um coral?** \- questionou o rapaz olhando para a mão do velho. **\- Mas, como isso foi parar no barco do Sr. Anceo?**

 **\- Não é comum um barco ter corais assim, principalmente cobrindo um buraco no casco.** \- comentou Oclis olhando aquilo em mãos. **\- Esse rapaz tem realmente a proteção Imperador dos Mares...** \- respondeu o velho olhando para o mar.

•

•

•

Embora a Festividade das Águas fosse o maior evento de Lemúria, as ruas se encontravam pouco movimentadas. As incursões naquele período se concentrava nas praias voltadas para Creta, onde muitos faziam seus pedidos ao Imperador dos Mares. Anceo assistia de longe as inúmeras pedras brancas deixadas na orla e a ânsia de todos delas serem levadas pelas ondas. Aquelas levadas certamente teriam seu pedido atendido, e uma oferta deveria ser entregue ao templo.

O timoneiro da Argo lembrava quando esteve ali, junto a todos, banhando a pedra branca nas águas do mar e pedindo orientação e clareza quando comandaria a lendária nau Argo, e sua pedra fora imediatamente levada pelas ondas. Era um rito que ele cumpria antes mesmo de conhecer Lemúria, ensinada por sua mãe. Aquilo soou um tanto nostálgico.

 **\- A sua oferta deverá ser grandiosa... Não é todo dia que alguém sobrevive a revolta dos mares.** \- disse alguém às suas costas, e isso o fez sorrir, fechando momentaneamente os olhos.

 **\- Eu já o fiz.** \- disse se virando e percebendo uma jovem de cabelos esverdeados se aproximando, mordiscando os lábios. **\- Entreguei a minha vida ao Imperador dos Mares.**

Ela o olhou por alguns instantes, da cabeça aos pés, avaliando-o como se fosse uma peça valiosa e deu os ombros.

 **\- Parece que Imperador dos Mares tem estado pouco exigente ultimamente.** \- brincou, controlando-se para não rir até perceber a expressão errada dele.

 **\- Lembrarei disso mais tarde. Bem... mais tarde.** \- disse sem tirar os olhos dela e conseguindo arrancar seu riso.

 **\- Vi o estado de seu barco, e o Sr. Oclis está bastante indignado.** \- dizia ela voltando-se para ele quando parou de rir. **\- Adoraria vê-lo explicar aqueles corais no barco. Até mesmo eu fiquei intrigada como tantos apareceram naquele casco. Tirou aquilo do fundo do mar?**

 **\- Ahn...! Digamos que é... complicado...** \- dizia sorrindo de canto e levando a mão aos cabelos.

 **\- Claro que é...** \- disse ela rindo e meneando negativamente. **\- Agora sei com quem ele aprendeu essa mania, além das bebedeiras.**

Anceo baixou a cabeça rindo daquilo. Sabia bem de quem ela falava e aquilo o fez ficar mais sério, assim como ela que tinha seus olhos voltados para a praia e o mar alaranjado pelo sol que já caia sobre as águas.

 **\- Soube do que aconteceu.** \- disse ele após aquele breve silêncio. **\- Desculpe não estar aqui.**

Suiya baixou o olhar, fechando os olhos momentaneamente. Estes se encheram de lágrimas, levando a mão frente aos lábios. Anceo a abraçou,puxando-a para mais junto dele enquanto perguntava quando havia acontecido. Houve certa hesitação dela, percebendo sua voz embargada ao responder.

 **\- Há cinco luas.** \- disse ela controlando as lágrimas e seguida de um suspiro. **\- Shiloh partiu há cinco luas... Tranquilo... Apesar dos pesares.**

 **\- Gostaria de ter feito mais por ele.** -lamentou Anceo olhando para a praia. **\- Talvez se eu...**

 **\- Você fez o que foi possível, Anceo.** \- disse Suiya se voltando para ele. **\- As ervas que trouxe amenizaram demais a sua dor. Não o curou, mas ajudou a suportar sua enfermidade o bastante para concluir seu último trabalho.** \- e ela forçou um sorriso. **\- Ao menos ele morreu em paz, feliz por cumprir seu último exercício de artesão com louvor.**

Anceo não deixou de sentir aquelas palavras. Shiloh, o irmãos mais velho de Suiya, era um dedicado forjador, responsável até mesmo de desenhar a Serpente na proa de seu barco. Quando havia ingressado na Ordem de Artesãos, ficaram a beber por toda uma noite e dançando nus naquela mesma praia e chamando pelas Nereidas, as ninfas dos mares. Eram grandes amigos e prometera, um dia levar o jovem o lemuriano em sua viagem pelo mundo - promessa essa que jamais pôde cumprir.

Quando soube que ficou doente, Anceo partiu para a Ilha dos Curandeiros e trouxe inúmeras ervas para ajudar em sua recuperação, mas não foi suficiente. Foi a maior aproximação que Anceo pudera ter de Siphon, o Mestre dos Artesãos, pai de Suiya. Por mais respeito que tivesse conquistado daquele homem, ainda seria visto como um estrangeiro. Por inúmeras vezes tentou retornar, mas acabava por adiar e sentiu-se péssimo ao saber de sua morte. Seguir para aquela praia era relembrar a última grande 'bebedeira' dos dois e aquilo o fez rir.

 **\- Pela situação do barco, acredito que ficará alguns dias aqui, não é mesmo?** \- comentou ela, despertando de seus devaneios.

 **\- Sim, eu vou... Mas não será pela situação do barco.** \- e sorriu para ela, abraçando-a mais junto a ele e ambos observando a praia. Das mãos de Suiya, uma pequena pedra escorregou de suas mãos e caindo esquecida na areia.


	3. O Dragão dos Mares

O som dos fogos anunciava inícios dos festejos em Lemúria, iluminando a noite e despertando Anceo. Levantou-se para puxar uma cortina improvisada em sua escotilha e respirando fundo. Levou a mão ao rosto, jogando depois o cabelo para trás. No entanto, seus olhos perscrutaram um canto e outro daquela cabine. Foi chamado atenção com o mover de alguém junto a ele. Observou Suiya ainda adormecida na cama, inabalável, coberta somente por um fino lençol que desenhava as curvas de seu corpo.

Após aquele breve encontro naquela tarde, marcaram de se ver durante a abertura das festas que iniciava sempre com uma corrida de cavalos na principal avenida da cidade. Os fogos anunciariam o fim das voltas quando as carruagens chegassem ao hipódromo, após cumprirem algumas voltas. Seria uma saudação a Poseidon, uma vez que o Imperador dos Mares era fascinado por cavalos. Somente, então, o rei abria aquele mês de festas na cidade.

Anceo e Suiya aproveitaram exatamente esse momento para se encontrarem no porto, para compartilharem bons momentos a sós no barco, recuperando aqueles longos meses sozinhos um do outro. Amaram-se intensamente até adormecerem extasiados. Não podia negar o quanto sentia por aquela lemuriana. Ficou a contemplá-la, bela com seus cabelos perfumados espalhados, olhando suas finas tranças, como aquela que a jovem fez em seu cabelo pouco antes de adormecer.

Levantou-se cuidadosamente, alongando o corpo e os braços para o alto antes de vestir um quiton, deixando o tronco nu. Ainda olhava com desconfiança para no barco, o balançar dele com as águas, segurando uma garrafa de vinho que quase foi ao chão. Levou a bebida consigo tomando alguns goles enquanto subia até o convés. Olhou as águas, o curso das ondas e depois para o céu quando foi, mais uma vez, iluminado pelos fogos.

Estava uma belíssima noite, digna para velejar tranquilo pelos mares com as estrelas a guiá-lo. Inexplicavelmente o céu ali tinha um diferencial, mais limpo e intenso, tal como a alegria daquele povo tão incomum de outras terras. Os lemurianos era um povo regado às suas tradições um tanto metódicas, costumes esses que Anceo tomou para ele inconscientemente - percebendo o quão irritantes era para aqueles de fora.

Era um povo dotado de grande organização, onde tudo era devidamente planejado e sempre deixando um elemento surpresa. Não era de se admirar que sua arquitetura era singular de todas outras culturas da qual o navegante conhecia. A própria cidade era um planejamento invejável onde um mínimo espaço era aproveitado.

A arquitetura eram prédios verticais, todos devidamente arborizados com seus jardins suspensos. Alguns poucos proviam pequenas cascatas aproveitados dos aquedutos que cortavam a cidade levando água a todos. Piscinas eram vistas nos prédios e por toda a cidade provida de muitos lagos e rios. As ruas eram sempre limpas, e mesmo nos dias de festejos mantinham a organização de fluxo de pessoas. As raras confusões provinham de estrangeiros, mas imediatamente contidos pela guarda e pela própria população.

Um dos costumes mais admiráveis eram os jovens, quando dotados de certa idade, serem adotados por Mestres Artesãos, passando a mais velha lição da arte que tornou os lemurianos únicos e desejados por muitos povos, mas declinados em sua maioria. Conta-se que somente Atlantis recebeu os cuidados daquele povo, ainda dos Muvianos, antecessores dos lemurianos, e que mesmo Lemúria jamais alcançou tamanha complexidade. Essa história foi de seu conhecimento através de Shiloh, irmãos mais velho de Suiya, quando ainda um aprendiz promissor. Ele também contou que a razão dos Muvianos, e depois os próprios lemurianos declinarem fornecer seus trabalhos eram de serem povos indignos de confiança, e aquele povo prezava demais essa característica.

 _"Um elo fraco da corrente compromete todas as outras"_ , pensou Anceo para si mesmo e rindo daquilo, bebericando direto da garrafa e brindando a noite. Foram as palavras de Shiloh, repetindo o ditado de seu pai, o velho Siphon. O navegador sentia-se privilegiado por ser um dos poucos, senão raros, estrangeiros com tantos privilégios em Lemúria por seus 'serviços prestados' com caças e outras mercadorias trazidas de fora sem que comprometesse em nada aquele povo. Cogitava de, futuramente, abdicar tudo e viver ali, unicamente por um alguém.

Lembrar-se daquilo o fez respirar fundo e pesado. Olhou para Serpente Marinha em sua proa e suspirou. Foi um presente de Shiloh para ele. Lembrar-se da última vez que o viu foi dolorido para Anceo. Estava abatido, mais magro que o comum, mas os olhos sempre sorrindo. _"Prometa que vai cuidar dela, Anceo..."_ , disse o jovem lemuriano meio às tosses e respiração ofegante. _"Ela é uma boa garota. Prometa que cuidará dela em minha ausência. Lembre-se somente que ela é uma lemuriana, e jamais quebre o elo da corrente que os une. Uma vez quebrada, jamais será a mesma...!"_.

 **"A noite está realmente linda!",** ouviu Anceo despertando de seu devaneio, sentindo as mãos finas e delicadas sobre seu peito nu, arranhando-o de leve. Sentiu a pele quente da mulher tocar o seu, assim como os lábios que beijava seu dorso e aquilo o arrepiando, fazendo-o rir.

 **\- Hum! Não demoraria voltar... Vim apenas verificar uma coisa...** \- comentou ele bebendo mais do vinho, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.

 **\- Temíamos que a tempestade de alguns dias atrás nos forçasse a adiar as festividades.** \- comentou Suiya olhando para o céu estrelado.

 **-Se eu contar que a noite estava exatamente assim, e de repente nem vi quando ondas gigantes tentavam virar meu barco?** \- questionou ele, puxando-a pelas mãos para sua frente. Levantou-a para sentar-lhe no parapeito do barco.

 **\- Eu diria que você desmaiou de tanto beber e acordou com uma onda em sua cara.** \- e torceu a boca para o lado enquanto guiada por ele e notando sua expressão de surpresa. **\- Claro, se você realmente ficasse embriagado. Só Shiloh acreditava que você ficava tão bêbado quanto ele.**

Anceo não pôde deixar de rir, sendo acompanhado pela lemuriana. A própria lembrara quando os encontrou nu na praia próximo do porto, chamando pelas nereidas com uma dança bem exótica. Lembrou-se ainda quando foi preciso ajudar Suiya a dar um banho de água fria no irmão para curá-lo de uma bebedeira antes da chegada de seu pai. Por muito pouco, não virou peça da oficina do velho artesão. Entretanto, jamais esqueceria do agradecimento do mesmo quando trouxe curandeiros de Athenas para salvar o amigo já muito doente.

 **\- Para um navegador está muito distraído...** \- comentou ela, mexendo nos cabelos dele e limpando seu rosto.

 **\- Ahn... Fica difícil não se distrair com alguém assim...** \- diz a olhando, vendo-a somente com uma túnica dele, mas evidenciando ainda a curva de seus seios.

 **\- Seeeei...!** \- sorriu ela, levemente corada e olhando para o alto. **\- Apus está brilhante hoje.** \- disse ela, e ao perceber o olhar interrogador de seu amante, aponta em direção à estrela, pouco acima deles. **\- Shiloh me presenteou aquela estrela em meu último aniversário. Disse que sempre que me sentisse sozinha, poderia vê-la que ele me guiaria através dela.**

Anceo lançou um olhar ao céu, vendo tal estrela. Ao voltar-se para a jovem, percebeu o brilho em seus olhos, ela ainda fragilmente emocionada e limpando seu rosto. Imediatamente se desculpou por aquilo, sendo abraçada por seu amante. Ele a recebeu sem hesitação, mexendo em seus cabelos, beijando-a no rosto, buscando acalmá-la.

 **\- Não se desculpe, tudo bem? Sei bem a relação que vocês dois tinham e longe de mim censurá-la num momento como esse.** \- disse ele buscando seus olhos. **\- Mas, isso é algo que me deixa curioso. Shiloh sempre conheceu bem as estrelas, motivo esse que o convidei a navegar comigo uma vez...**

 **\- Verdade...!** \- sorriu Suiya limpando as lágrimas. **\- Ele me contou que tinham combinado algo assim, e tinha ficado tão animado!** \- e olhou novamente para a estrela. **\- Disse apenas que tomaria apenas mais um trabalho. 'Será meu último trabalho!', ele disse, e partiria para viajar pelo mundo com você e disse que me arrastaria junto.** \- riram os dois, mas logo ela mordiscava os lábios. **\- Aquela Escama foi realmente seu último trabalho.**

Anceo franziu o cenho com a menção de 'Escama'. Nem mesmo percebeu quando perguntou sobre aquilo.

 **\- Sim, uma Escama. As indumentárias dos Marinas.** \- ela estrnahou a reação dele. **\- Por quê?**

 **\- N-Não, não é nada.** \- respondeu Anceo tomando as mãos dela. **\- Curioso. Há muito não ouço falar deles. Por isso o estranhamento.**

 **\- Bom, às vezes estão por aqui em Lemúria. Geralmente Tenentes Marinas, como o que entregou a ordem ao meu pai e meu irmão se responsabilizou pelo trabalho.** \- ela deu os ombros. **\- Eu apenas acompanhei de longe. Mesmo doente ele quis fazer tudo sozinho. Não deixava meu pai e eu ajudarmos em nada!**

 **\- Conhecendo bem Shiloh, independente de seu estado, tenho certeza que fez um trabalho excelente!** \- sorriu Anceo e roubando um beijo da lemuriana à sua frente, sendo igualmente correspondido.

 **\- A Escama foi entregue por meu pai...** \- comentou ela com coração apertado. **\- Nenhum agradecimento ou pesar... Pegaram o trabalho e partiram sem uma única palavra.** \- e olhou para o mar. Soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para a garrafa que estava nas mãos dele, roubando-o e tomando um longo gole.

 **\- Opa! Cuidado aí! Não quero virar ornamento na oficina de seu pai!** \- disse tomando a garrafa dela, sendo ele a tomar um gole. **\- Não quero... como ele disse... meu rabo pregado na parede!**

 **\- Rabão!** \- disse ela, rindo em seguida. **\- O meu pai disse que tomaria o 'Rabão' de um navegador por conta da Serpente Marinha em seu barco que meu irmão fez.**

 **\- O seu pai me chama de Rabão?** \- indagou ele com estranheza, mas rindo em seguida com a confirmação dela. **\- E o que essa lemuriana me chama...?** \- dizia ele colocando os dois dedos sobre os dois sinais em sua testa, típico do povo de Lemúria.

 **\- Muitos nomes. Agora, chamo de... 'meu mestre dos mares'...!** \- sussurrou, sendo tomada nos braços novamente por ele.

Enquanto descia de volta, ouviu algo bater no casco do barco, fazendo-o voltar por alguns instantes, mas desistiu quando Suiya perguntou o que era e ele nada disse, senão levando-a volta à cabine de seu barco, onde se amariam mais uma vez até antes do amanhecer.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

Não faltava muito para amanhecer, mas Suiya deixou o Anceo em seu barco e voltando para casa antes do fim dos festejos. Não queria entrar em conflito com seu pai. Por mais que ambos desconfiassem que o velho artesão sabia do envolvimento dos dois, queria evitar qualquer problema para a jovem. Acompanhou-a somente até a entrada do porto e a deixou ir.

Retornou ao barco cismado com o barulho ouvido durante a noite, mas nada tinha encontrado. Havia somente um trabalho iniciado por Oclis, sendo possível material deixado pelo velho - o que era muito improvável. Mergulhou nas águas e buscou algo mais ao fundo, encontrando apenas os corais cobrindo os danos mais profundos no casco, mas nada havia além disso. Quando de volta ao barco, fez mais uma busca, encontrando apenas alguns barris caídos, provável causa do barulho. Após arrumar tudo, prendendo-os com uma corda, optou por andar pela praia próxima dali, movida pelas memórias de Suiya algumas horas antes.

As praias de Lemúria tinham uma particularidade. Era sua areia rosada, pigmentada pelos restos de corais que foram triturados e levados em pedaços minúsculos pelas ondas, entrando em contraste com as pedras brancas redondas e lisas. Algumas destas eram planas, tomadas pelo Anceo e arremessada na água, vendo-a deslizar metros e metros à frente até perder força e afundar. Caminhava com os pés nus na orla, vendo as águas brilhantes como se fosses 'estrelas marítimas' pelos incontáveis pontos brilhantes pelos fitoplâncton.

 _"Ainda guardo comigo a imagem de vocês dois dançando na praia com garrafa de vinho em mãos, completamente nus e chamando pelas nereidas... VENHAM MINHAS NINFAS DOS MARES!"_ , lembrou Suiya, fazendo Anceo rir, acabando por se ver naquela areia, correndo com Shiloh. Era realmente nostálgico. Trazia ainda mãos a garrafa de vinho, bebendo o último gole e brindando ao velho amigo antes de lançar a garrafa ao mar, já ganhando as cores do amanhecer.

Cruzou os braços frente ao peito quando pressentiu algo, igualmente quando despertou no barco meio aos fogos e deixando Suiya a subir para o convés. Virou em direção daquela sensação estranha e encontrando uma jovem debruçada nas pedras observando-o com um sorriso enigmático. Ela tinha os cabelos longos ondulados rosados como as areias daquela praia e fios mais escuros em mesmo tom caindo frente ao corpo,. Os seus olhos eram amendoados e num róseo penetrantes.

 **\- Não vi que tinha mais alguém aqui...** \- comentou ele olhando-a com desconfiança. **\- Não são muitos que vem à essa praia.**

 **\- Não?** \- perguntou ela arqueando o semblante, mas mantendo a posição de um braço apoiando a cabeça e o outro deitado sobre a pedra. **\- Curioso. É uma praia muito bonita, com uma bela paisagem...**

 **\- Lendas.** \- comentou Anceo, ainda a observando. **\- Os lemurianos não vem aqui por conta das histórias que contam. Eles são um tanto... supersticiosos.**

 **\- Entendo...** \- e seus olhos estudavam Anceo por um todo, e aquilo parecia agradá-la. **\- E você não tem medo de andar por um lugar assim... tão perigoso... e sozinho?**

Anceo sorriu com aquela pergunta, percebendo a malícia naquela voz aveludada.

 **\- Não, não tenho porquê sentir medo. Não sou tão supersticioso assim. Agora...** \- se voltou para ela, caminhando para mais perto, sentindo as ondas baterem em seus pés. **\- O que uma mulher faz aqui, sozinha nessa praia... 'perigosa'? Certamente, não é daqui.**

A mulher estava debruçada sobre algumas das 'pedras-bolas' gigantes que ficavam próximo da orla, lapidadas pelas ondas do mar. Algumas eram até rachadas como se fossem ovos chocados. Por conta de seu formato eram exatamente como ovos e ali era chamado de 'Ninho Rochoso'. Eram dezenas delas agrupadas, outras pouco mais afastadas. Havia muitos fragmentos de algumas já rachadas, tornando perigosos por muitas estarem pontiagudas. Anceo tomava o devido cuidado, uma vez que estava descalço.

 **\- Oh! É tão evidente assim?** \- indagou ela descendo o braços e curvando-se pouco mais para frente, deixando as curvas dos seios mais expostas entre as mechas de seu cabelo. **\- Será pela ausência de meus sinais...?** \- e levantou um pouco somente a franja.

 **\- Não... Não por isso.** \- comentou ele tornando seu semblante mais sério.

Num rápido movimento segurou o que parecia uma serpente marinha, sendo esta maior e com presas bem afiadas. Outra viria dar o bote, mas conseguiu esquivar-se após golpeá-la com os pés chutando-a para o lado, abrindo espaço para saltar para longe. A mulher apenas observava de modo blasé. As duas serpentes o circundavam nas águas, observando o navegador que caiu sobre uma das pedras, alerta contra nova investida. Ele as viu ainda submersas, suas sombras, mas não eram as únicas.

 **\- Quem é ou o que é você?** \- indagava, alternando seu olhar daquelas criaturas para a mulher.

 **\- Por que não se aproxima para que possamos conversar?** \- chamava-o com a ponta dos dedos. **\- Prometo quer elas não lhe farão mal.**

 **\- Não me subestime...** \- sorriu Anceo em escárnio. **\- Não sou esses pobre marinheiros que se encanta tão facilmente.**

 **\- Claro que não. É Anceo, timoneiro da lendária Argo que cruzou os mares, chamado de 'Mestre dos Mares'.** \- disse ela mantendo a calma em sua voz e sem desviar o olhar, percebendo a surpresa de Anceo. **\- Longe de mim subestimá-lo.**

Uma ligeira distração, e Anceo percebeu algo prender em seus pés e puxá-lo para o alto. Era um tentáculo que muito lembrava de um polvo. Ele tentou içar o corpo, mas uma das serpentes envolveu seu braço e outra colocou-se bem frente ao seu rosto de modo a intimidá-lo.

Agora era a vez da mulher levantar-se das pedras e mostrar um corpo que fez Anceo arregalar os olhos. De sua cintura seguia escamas e uma dúzia de tentáculos que a ajudavam a se mover sobre as pedras sem qualquer dificuldade. Alguns destes mesmo tentáculos surgiam extensões das serpentes que o prendia, havendo outras delas às suas costas como se esperasse suas ordens.

 **\- Que nojo!** \- disse com a voz nauseante, tomando a mulher com surpresa que virou a cabeça para melhor ouvi-lo. **\- Não é de se admirar que se esconda atrás de pedras e rochedos...** \- dizia ainda de ponta cabeça, tentando se soltar. **\- Mas aviso que não é assim que vai conseguir um homem, sabia?**

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram, tornando-se duas orbes negra. As serpentes que estavam às suas costas, abriram ainda mais suas bocas com grandes presas como que assustados com a mulher, encolhendo-se pouco mais atrás dela. Até mesmo a serpente envolto de seu braço se voltou para a mulher que tinha suas feições drasticamente alteradas, tonando a sua pele mais grossa e mais saliência de sua pele para o alto da cabeça.

 **\- Ops! Acho que falei demais...** \- comentou Anceo observando aquela transformação.

Aproveitou que aquela serpente distraiu-se e a segurou com sua outra mão, próximo o bastante de sua cabeça para evitar um bote. O marinheiro percebeu que o braço da estranha mulher mudou, e que seus dedos se alongaram, tomando a forma de punhais afiados. Viu as serpentes avançarem contra ele, segundo o comando dela, e conseguiu, em um engodo, fazer com que uma das feras atingisse aquela que o segurava. Sua tática fez com que o animal o soltasse, enquanto outro tentou atacá-lo, sem sucesso. Em uma nova investida, Anceo moveu-se de tal modo que a criatura terminou por morder os tentáculos que ainda o seguravam, fazendo-o ir ao chão.

 **\- VOU FAZÊ-LO ENGOLIR SUAS PALAVRAS, MARINHEIRO!** \- grunhiu ela. Elevou seus tentáculos que usava de pés para golpeá-lo ainda no chão.

Anceo percebeu a sombra e jogou o corpo de um lado para o outro fugindo dos golpes que abria uma vala na areia. Quando viu duas pronta para golpeá-lo. Precisou agir rápido, deixando as garras de sua mão crescerem para então rasgá-las quando desceram sobre ele, lavando seu corpo em sangue enegrecido, fazendo-o praguejar mentalmente. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-la recuar, oferecendo a oportunidade perfeita para ele se levantar.

Ele limpava o rosto sujo com o sangue quando percebeu a praia ser tomada por uma neblina. Não mais via a água ou mesmo o mar ou as pedras ou mesmo seus pés. Estava totalmente às cegas. _"Isso não é bom..."_ , pensou ele redobrando seus sentidos e apenas observando a silhueta dela mover-se. Ouviu rosnados, mas não avistava qualquer cão ou lobo nas proximidades.

 _"Isso pode ser uma ilusão dessa névoa. Ela está tentando me confundir"_ , pensava ele, tentando manter-se seu foco. _"O que está acontecendo comigo...? Sinto meu corpo... pesado...!"_ , pensava, olhando para o corpo sujo de sangue.

 **\- Huhuhu! Não será assim tão agil...** \- dizia ela, com sua voz ainda alterada. **\- Agora darei um jeito nessa sua língua!**

Anceo recuou um passo, tentando remover o máximo daquele sangue que mais parecia uma gosma quando sentiu algo aproximar-se, conseguindo desviar daquele tentáculo. Era uma distração para que aquela maldita serpente envolvesse em seu corpo e o pressionasse fazendo-o vomitar sangue. Prendia seus braços junto ao corpo e trazendo para junto dela. Ele trincava os dentes, deixando o sangue ganhar seu queixo e descer por seu pescoço, olhando aquela mulher com grande raiva.

 **\- Acho que acabei por superestimá-lo no fim das contas. Não é tudo isso que dizem.** \- comentou ela com um sorriso de canto e tocando seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos. Ele, por sua vez, desenhou um sorriso sarcástico.

 **\- Ao menos não preciso esconder minha monstruosidade atrás de rochedos numa praia deserta.** \- comentou ele, mesmo sentindo a pressão daquela serpente contra seu corpo.

Aquelas palavras a irritaram ainda mais, e Anceo ouviu novamente aqueles rosnados e percebendo protuberâncias nascer em sua cintura, com olhos brilhando para ele e uma boca cheia de dentes e baba. Uma cabeça de cão surgiu de sua cintura, seguida de outro e mais outro, observando-o a espera de uma única ordem.

 **\- Vou deixá-los que devorem sua carne... membro a membro... a ter suplicar por sua morte...!** \- dizia ela e ordenando os cães a fazerem o trabalho, mas havia algo estranho que fez os cães recuarem, mas ladrarem e rosnar diante do ex-timoneiro.

O seu corpo emanava um poderoso Cosmo, da qual aquela mulher sentia sua serpente debater-se como se fosse queimada, tornando-se cinzas ao longo de seu corpo, e ela sentia uma dor igualmente lancinante por aquilo. Ainda assim ordenou que seus cães o atacassem, mas somente viu uma nuvem de sangue quando o marinheiro os golpeou com suas garras, 'voando' para trás num salto e caindo na areia,e abrindo caminho naquele nevoeiro. Os seus olhos reluziam num vermelho intenso e sua respiração era ofegante. Outras serpentes avançaram contra ele e Anceo avançou contra elas, rasgando as mesmas.

A sua forma, nesse instante, estava longe de ser de um humano, mas de um monstro que avançava contra aquela mulher que o olhava espantado, vendo suas presas sobre ela. Os seus tentáculos ofereceram força suficiente para saltar, deixando aquele monstro abrir um buraco no chão. Era novamente ele em sua forma humana, mas com seus olhos reluzentes e seu cosmo ainda envolta de seu corpo.

 **\- Interessante...!** \- disse a mulher abrindo um largo sorriso enqaunto retraia os cães de volta ao seu corpo. As suas mãos crescerem exponencialmente. Avançou novamente contra Anceo na tentativa de apanhá-lo e vendo-o esquivar-se para o lado num salto. **\- Tolo...!**

O ex-argo sentiu apenas um violento golpe atingir seu corpo e ser lançado contra as pedras, abrindo um caminho entre elas. Nem bem se levantou quando sentiu novamente os tentáculos comprimirem seu corpo.

 **\- Acabou, dragãozinho...!** \- dizia a mulher arregalando os olhos quando sentiu uma rajada contra seu tentáculo e lançar Anceo de volta ao chão.

 **\- JÁ CHEGA, SCYLLA!** \- gritou alguém no nevoeiro, sobre uma das pedras, próximo de onde o timoneiro havia caído, ainda desnorteado. **\- As ordens foram bem claras para que fosse levado vivo!** \- e figura viu a mulher hesitar. **\- Deseja despertar sua fúria, Scylla? Lembre-se a quem deve sua lealdade!**

Por fim, ela cedeu. O nevoeiro que tomava a praia desaparecia, auxiliado pelos primeiros raios de sol que chegavam à praia. A imagem de Scylla, a besta que atacava Anceo, deu lugar a mesma mulher antes debruçada sobre as pedras, mas com pernas humanas. Vestia uma indumentária em um tom dourado e cobre em placas sobrepostas que lembravam escamas. Em suas braçadeiras e havia garras e às suas costas algo que mais lembrava asas recolhidas. Aproximava a passos graciosos, parando alguns metros do navegador e levando uma a mão à cintura, com um saiote de tecido até altura da coxa.

 **\- Não pretendia matá-lo, se é o que pensa, Hippos.** \- respondeu ela de maneira cínica.

 **\- Claro que não.** \- respondeu ele com ceticismo.

Revelou-se um homem imponente com uma indumentária como de Scylla, mas mais fechado no tronco e com um saiote metálico até altura das coxas. As duas placas pouco acima do peito prendiam a capa que esvoaçava com a brisa que tomava a praia. Ele removeu o elmo, revalando longos cabelos castanhos. Os seus olhos eram mais fechados e pupilas pequenas. Estava para dar às costas após a ordem de levá-lo quando ouviu navegador reclamar.

 **\- Q-Quem são vocês...?** \- dizia ele se levantando, ofegante, com muitas escoriações e ferimentos pelo corpo, sujo de seu sangue e dos tentáculos de Scylla.

 **\- Ele ainda consegue ficar de pé?** \- ela arqueou o semblante. **\- É mais resistente do que imaginei.**

 **\- Eu não vou... a lugar nenhum... com vocês...** \- dizia já emanando seu cosmo, mas sentiu algo bem próximo aos seus pés, como se algo concentra-se ali e envolvendo imediatamente seu corpo. **\- O que... é isso...? E-Eu... Eu não consigo me mover...!**

 **\- Não estou pedindo que nos acompanhe.** \- disse Hippos com um semblante sério. Cruzou os braços para baixo e os elevou em seguida e abrindo-os fazendo um círculo. **\- Se não for bem, irá sob a minha ordem!**

As águas do mar pareciam reagir à vontade daquele homem, abrindo-se às suas costas. Logo a brisa ganhou uma forte corrente, envolvendo o corpo de Anceo. Hippos ergueu seu braço e a corrente ganhou ainda mais força até tomar a forma de um redemoinho. A pressão sentida pelo navegador era igualmente quando desviava seu barco meio à tempestade no mar. O seu corpo foi lançado ao alto e depois caindo violentamente na água.

 **\- Leve-o. Não faça nada contra ele, Scylla!** \- pontuou ele, para o desagrado da mulher.

Hippos ficou apenas a observá-la e depois olhando para em direção de onde seria a cidade e puxando sua capa, desaparecendo no mar.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

O som das gotas ecoavam no ambiente, acabando por despertar Anceo que apertava os olhos em relutância. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de ser jogado para o alto e contra o 'chão' d'água. Foi como sentir cada osso de seu corpo se quebrando como vidro. Ainda se sentia dolorido. Bem mais que isso, em sua mente ainda havia serpentes, tentáculos e cães, e tudo isso no corpo de uma mulher.

Era muita informação para pouco tempo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Provavelmente era um delírio causado pelo álcool de todos aqueles dias, navegando e bebendo vinho sem parar. Só porque roubou a garrafa de vinho que os Gêmeos estavam guardando para o próximo butim. _"Maldito seja... Pollux...! Maldito seja esse seu vinho...!"_ , pensava alto quando puxava os braços para se levantar. Arregalou seus olhos e contraiu a íris naquele mesmo instante.

 **\- M-Mas... O QUÊ...?!** \- exclamou ele, olhando tudo com perplexidade.

Anceo se viu dentro de uma câmara, com chão de terra como areias de uma praia. As paredes eram grande blocos rochosos, onde as lacunas eram imensas 'janelas d'água' do oceano. Havia ainda inúmeras algas ornamentando o lugar com grandes conchas e pérolas brilhantes. A porta era aberta, sendo um arco contracurvado e ornamentada com pedras decorativas douradas em ouro envelhecido, datando uma construção secular.

Caminhou desconfiado, esticando o braço e percebendo-o livre de cortes e escoriações de sua luta. Levou a mão ao rosto e ao corpo, buscando ferimentos. Não havia nenhum, somente suas vestes rasgadas e ainda sujas com seu sangue, mas já seco. E mesmo assim, olhou para os pés em busca de correntes que o prendessem ali, mas estava livre, o que deixava-o ainda mais confuso. Na entrada, nenhum guarda ou qualquer alguém a vigiá-lo.

 _"Mas que lugar é esse?!"_ , ele se perguntava, saindo para um grande corredor de terra e ornamentos ao centro com pedras douradas como adornavam o arco da porta. Anceo olhava tudo aquilo curioso, caminhando desconfiado. Parou somente quando diante de mais uma daquelas janelas e buscando observar onde estava, e surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

 **\- Sr. Anceo?** \- chamou alguém, sendo uma jovem de madeixas douradas, de uma beleza incomum. Lábios volumosos e olhos azulados. Usava uma indumentária num ouro rosado e escamado que desenhava valorizando as curvas de seu corpo. A sobrepele era escamada num prateado no abdômen e nas pernas, e parte dos braços onde havia a braçadeira. **\- Sou Ligeia, a Sereia. Por favor, queira me acompanhar.**

Anceo a olhou intrigado, assim como pela janela, mas obedecendo quase que pela doce sonoridade de sua voz. Seguiu-a ainda por aquele corredor, subindo alguns degraus para outra câmara onde aguardou atrás da jovem até que uma espécie de película transparente surgisse, fazendo-os subir e levá-los ao pavimento superior. A viagem foi ligeiramente rápida, com o nauta subindo num corredor vertical como num túnel d'água. Uma vez na superfície, uma carruagem com hipocampos o aguardava, mas ele parecia mais impressionado com a cidade.

 **\- Atlantis.** \- respondeu ela como se lesse seus pensamentos. **\- Estamos em Atlantis, no distrito de Blue graad.** \- e guiou um Anceo atônito até à carruagem, passeando por corredores e pontes em mármore branco.

Seguiu a viagem calado, contemplando aquele lugar. Atlantis, muito lembrava Lemúria, sendo ainda mais rica e imponente, com um brilho singular. Todos os prédios seguiam um único estilo, os mesmos adornos dourados em suas entradas, cascatas em cada um de seus pavimentos e bustos das divindades dos mares que Anceo pôde reconhecer ao longo da viagem.

Despertou quando sentiu a carruagem de hipocampos parar diante de um templo e dele sair seis jovens, gêmeas univitelinas - cabelos platinados e cacheados presos de lado e corpos esguios vestidos com quitons aperolados entre verde, azul e rosado. Todas o reverenciaram.

 **\- As ninfas o ajudarão com o banho e as vestimentas. Voltarei para apanhá-lo quando estiver pronto, Sr. Anceo.** \- disse a mulher curvando-se em respeito.

 **\- Espere!** \- chamou Anceo. **\- O que é tudo isso?**

 **\- Deve estar apresentável para a formalidade junto ao Grande Templo.** \- disse a Sereia, sem mais a dizer e deixando-o por conta das ninfas, levando-o para o interior do templo.

Um banho quente e perfumado havia sido preparado e Anceo despido pelas ninfas. Ainda foram removido sangue seco do cabelo, ouvido e das unhas, realizando uma higienização completa. Medidas foram tomadas de seu corpo para que vestimentas o cobrissem adequadamente. Foi vestido por um quiton longo em linho puro, com fios de ouro na barra. Nos ombros, fíbulas de conchas em ouro e pérola. Uma clâmide vinho com uma faixa branca foi vestida por último, deixando um caimento para a esquerda e deixando o braço direito livre, o mesmo adornado com um bracelete de oricalco e ouro, combinado a anéis.

Uma refeição havia sido posta, mas intocada por ele. Havia frutas, lampréias assadas em postas banhado no azeite, camarões e outros frutos do mar, além de um bom vinho que seu perfume estava convidativo. Porém, declinou quando oferecido. A sua mente estava trabalhando demais naquele momento, buscando compreender o que era tudo aquilo.

Caminhou para a varanda do quarto onde estava, observando toda aquela cidade ainda espantado. _"Atlantis foi das últimas construções dos Muvianos, tornando-se uma terra protegida pelos deuses. Por toda a cidade verá colossos e bustos dedicados aos seus governantes do passados, divindades... A sua localização é impossível para qualquer humano senão se for da vontade de seu deus soberano"_ , disse Shiloh contando uma de muitas histórias dos Muvianos, e ele agora estava ali, contemplando aquela beleza.

Ouviu alguém chamá-lo às suas costas e viu a Sereia, que o guiara até ali chamando-o novamente com aquela sua doce e encantadora voz, para acompanhá-lo. A carruagem que seguiriam agora era maior e mais luxuosa, com dois hipocampos e guardas Marinas a escoltá-los. Anceo olhava aquilo parado junto à entrada do templo, ainda muito desconfiado por toda aquela formalidade.

 **\- Seguiremos para o Grande Templo, onde todos os aguardam, Sr. Anceo.** \- disse ela o fitando e esticando o braço para que ele a acompanhasse na carruagem, uma biga em prata e Ouro, com ornamentos que lembravam as ondas do mar.

 **\- Não até me explicar o que está acontecendo e porquê de tudo isso!** \- disse em tom incisivo.

 **\- Não sei muito, mas posso falar o que sei.** \- e o convidou novamente, com sua voz ainda mais doce, fazendo-o ceder e acompanhá-la.

Não havia muito a ser dito, apenas de que ela recebera ordens de cuidá-lo e guiá-lo ao Templo Branco, o maior de todos de Atlantis, localizado onde a Sereia chamou de Santuário Marinho. Conforme a carruagem cruzava ruas fechadas da cidade, distraiu Anceo de outras perguntas. A beleza em cada detalhe, além de muitos símbolos antigos numa língua que deveria ser desconhecida para o navegador, eram facilmente interpretadas, acabando por surpreendê-lo. E por mais intrigado que estivesse, sentia-se em casa, como não se sentia nem mesmo na ilha de Parthenia, sua terra-natal.

O último caminho foi aquele que mais chamou sua atenção, cruzando uma ponte onde dois dos quatro Marinas ficaram a cuidar da entrada da ponte. Outros dois ficaram à próximos de um grande portal, onde em sua entrada era ornamentada com um arco redondo simulado por ondas, e ao centro desta estar um grande tridente dourado. Anceo olhou aquilo ainda mais encantado. _"O Templo Branco... é a residência de..."_ , e arregalou os olhos engolindo a seco. A Sereia ao seu lado apenas observava sua reação, em silêncio.

Era uma ágora espaçosa, cercada por imensas colunas brancas, conectadas entre si sobre aquedutos. Nas beiradas, fontes jorravam águas de esculturas em formas de peixes e mulheres graciosas, alimentadas também pelas suaves cortinas de água que caiam dos canais suspensos. Flores aquáticas decoravam o perímetro, em guirlandas e trançados elaborados, espalhados pela arquitetura do local. No chão, dois breves degraus os deixava em um suave desnível circular, que ficava defronte a um corredor, cuja passagem levava a uma escadaria direta para o prédio mais a frente.

Havia grande presença de Marinas. Por suas indumentárias, Anceo reconheceria suas patentes, separando soldados de Tenentes e Comandantes como a Sereia que, agora, o instruía seguir pelas escadarias do templo onde pararam com a carruagem. A guarda fez sua reverência ao timoneiro que teve sua passagem aberta pelos Tenentes. Perguntou-se por um momento do porquê eles prestariam tanto respeito a um desconhecido como ele.

Saiu em uma grande sala com teto que lembrava a superfície do mar. Outra escadaria o aguardava, e nela encontrou seis imponentes figuras com suas indumentárias sagradas, reconhecendo Hippos e Scylla, além de outros quatro que tinham seus rostos cobertos por seus elmos. Mantinham-se três de cada lado ao longo da subida. No plano mais alto sete enormes pilastras guardavam bustos de criaturas lendárias dos mares, sendo ao centro o colosso imponente do Imperador dos Mares empunhando seu tridente e cercado de hipocampos.

Uma forte luz recaiu sobre a figura, fazendo todos os seis Marinas ali presente removessem seus elmos e se ajoelhassem. O próprio Anceo sentiu uma presença esmagadora, percebendo a aproximação de alguém que o fez curvar-se admirado. Ainda não acreditava naquele que estava diante dele.

 **\- Finalmente está de volta. O último de meus filhos... Anceo, o Dragão Marinho!**


	4. O Filho dos Mares

As ferramentas estavam bem empoeiradas. Há meses não entrava naquela oficina, e tudo estava exatamente como ele havia deixado quando terminou aquela última encomenda. "Este será meu último trabalho", havia dito Shiloh. Suiya tinha em mãos o martelinho de ouro, deixando-a momentaneamente emotiva enquanto seus olhos ganhavam o lugar. O som daquele instrumento trabalhando ganhava as noites naquelas últimas semanas. Por mais que ela e seu pai tentassem tirá-lo dali, era em vão. No fim, o orgulho de ver sua obra concluída foi a maior felicidade daquele enfermo lemuriano.

 **\- Estava sem coragem de abrir aqui.** \- disse seu pai na porta, olhando o lugar com um semblante triste. **\- Primeiro porque ele gostava de se esconder aqui, depois fez desse lugar seu Santuário. Quando estava triste, era para cá que ele fugia... e trabalhava arduamente, criando maravilhas...!**

 **\- Ainda sinto a presença dele aqui.** \- comentou Suiya recolhendo as ferramentas. **\- Sinto como se ele fosse atravessar aquela porta com uma pilha de quinquilharias e dizendo que faria algo grandioso...** \- dizia abrindo os braços como se quisesse denotar algo volumoso, logo rindo daquilo e acompanhada pelo velho homem. **\- O mais incrível era que ele conseguia. Shiloh sempre era capaz de surpreender...!**

 **\- Vocês dois sempre me surpreenderam.** \- disse seu pai estendendo a mão e a puxando para se levantar. **\- Sempre me orgulharam, não como artesãos somente, mas como filhos.** \- e a beijou na testa, voltando olhar aquela oficina. **\- Mas, é tempo de seguir em frente. Tudo isso que ele fez, será guardado e lembrado. Vejamos o que podemos fazer com todos esses bibelôs dele...**

Suiya assentiu, desvencilhando do pai quando ouviu um movimento de fora. Era o jovem assistente de Oclis, ofegante, parando junto a porta e querendo falar, mas faltava-lhe ar.

 **\- Carel?** \- surpreendeu-se Suiya, alternando do pai para o rapaz. **\- Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

 **\- Suiya... P-Precisa ver isso...!** \- conseguiu falar, apontando para trás, como se indicasse o porto. **\- Lá... na praia... no Ninho... Precisa... ver...**

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

Havia um rastro de destruição. Alguns dos 'ovos' estavam destruídos e criando um caminho entre eles, enquanto havia outros foram parcialmente danificados. Oclis, o dono do porto, gritava chamando quem quer que fosse de 'vândalo', deixando Suiya surpresa por aquela reação.

 **\- Ele dizia que eram ovos de dragão.** \- dizia o seu assistente, Carel, sussurrando para Suiya, um tanto temeroso. **\- Ele dizia que chocariam um dia. Foi ele quem encontrou o lugar assim e chamou a guarda. Ele vem todas as manhãs aqui esperando encontrar um filhote de dragão...**

Suiya sabia da história, e Oclis era apenas um dos muitos que acreditava na lenda de que dragões teriam deixado aqueles 'ovos' ali, voltados exatamente para onde nascia o sol e que ele chocaria quando o ciclo se completasse - embora ninguém soubesse contar quando aquele fantasioso ciclo se completaria. De repente, ouviram um grito e perceberam um tentáculo, fazendo alguns correrem. Um guarda fincou sua lança prendendo-o ao chão. Oclis já apontava as lulas como responsáveis de roubar os 'ovos' e pela destruição daquele santuário.

 **\- Agora ele achou um culpado...** \- suspirou Carel olhando seu chefe. **\- Ele era quem cuidava daqui e não deixava ninguém vir a esse lugar. Só o Sr. Anceo...**

Suiya piscou aturdida e isso a fez olhar em volta. Não havia qualquer sinal dele, de fato. Tamanha aquela agitação seria impossível ele estar dormindo, sendo ele quem melhor poderia falar daquele tentáculo por ser um navegador experiente. Lulas gigantes há muito não eram vistas em Lemúria, o que era normal todos se mostrarem assustados.

 **\- Falando nele... Onde ele está?** \- questionou Suiya, vendo somente o rapaz dar os ombros.

 **\- Não o vi hoje ainda. Estava no barco dele quando vi Sr. Oclis gritar e corri pra cá.**

A jovem sentiu um aperto no peito naquele momento. Ela o havia deixado pouco antes do amanhecer. Temia que o que aconteceu ali, pudesse ter algum envolvimento dele. E algo dizia que sim.

 **〰〰〰〰** **oOo** **〰〰〰〰**

Os seus olhos buscavam observar tudo, mas jamais seria o bastante. A cada momento tinha impressão de ver algo novo em qualquer ponto que pudesse enxergar. As águas cristalinas caindo do prédio à sua frente até uma piscina alguns andares abaixo e esse criando outra queda d'água a cada andar até um grande lago prateado refletindo tudo à sua volta. Perguntava-se se, por acaso, não haveriam peixes nadando naqueles grandes espelhos d'água.

Algumas fachadas dos prédios tinham belíssimas esculturas, desde ninfas marinhas a criaturas mitológicas, como aquela onde estava em que parecia estar na curvatura da barbatana de um Dragão Marinho. A cabeça tinha sua boca aberta despejando a mesma água cristalina, fria e incomum ao paladar. Próximo dali havia ainda uma escadaria em caracol, levando para um pavimento acima onde seria seu quarto.

O local onde estava foi dado como seus aposento particular, onde puderia descansar, mas não conseguiu dormir. Embora se distraísse com a beleza de Atlantis, a sua mente trabalhava em outras informações, buscando assimilar o que lhe foi dito. Queria ele ter conseguido dormir e acordar em seu barco, ainda com Suiya em seus braços e que tudo aquilo foi um sonho movido pelo vinho somado ao cansaço da viagem. Porém, nem mesmo isso conseguiu.

 _"O último de meus filhos"_ , ele disse e Anceo engoliu a seco olhando para o céu. Estivera diante de ninguém menos que do próprio Imperador dos Sete Mares, de Poseidon. O quão absurdo aquilo lhe soava naquele momento?

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

As suas pernas cederam naquele no instante em que o viu, caindo ajoelhando diante daquela presença tão imponente que descia as escadas acompanhado de seu tridente e um brilhante fio. A sua Escama era bem diferente daqueles que estavam a reverenciá-lo ali, digno de um deus.

Enquanto de todos eram em um tom dourado mais escurecido, o de Poseidon era somente nos adornos da ombreira, nas braçadeiras e joelheiras que lembravam barbatanas e nos pés escamados. Fechava num gorjal e numa placa peitoral próxima a uma concha na altura do abdômen e sobre um grande tridente frente à cintura e descendo até às pernas. O dourado contrastava um azulado próximo ao prateado bem escuro conforme o banho de luz. Era todo em placas, protegendo todo o corpo, às costas havia grandes barbatanas. Entretanto, a indumentária era apenas um detalhe.

A imagem daquele homem à sua frente era diferente de tudo que sempre ouviu. Não fosse aquele momento, jamais acreditaria que aquele que se apresentava diante dele seria Poseidon. A sua aparência estava longe de ser o de um velho homem como tantos anciões assim descreviam em seus poemas e crônicas. O que via ali era um homem no ápice de seu vigor juvenil, aparentando não mais que 25 anos - embora seus olhos denotassem muito além disso.

A pele alva e os cabelos claros, um louro como ouro caindo sobre sua indumentária levemente ondulados e descendo pelas costas. Os olhos azuis eram intensos, tanto quanto sua Escama. Tinha uma beleza bastante atraente, mas também uma expressão dura e imponente e um semblante carregado. Anceo estava num estado hipnótico até que a voz forte e imponente ressoasse, despertando daquele encanto.

 **\- Finalmente está de volta. O último de meus filhos...** \- disse Poseidon com seus olhos fixos diante do homem ajoelhado diante dele. - **Anceo, o Dragão Marinho!**

 **-D-Dragão... Marinho...?** \- repetiu Anceo de maneira estúpida, fazendo-o piscar incrédulo pelo que havia escutado da boca do próprio Imperador dos Mares. **\- S-Seu... filho...?**

Poseidon apenas sorriu de canto e deixando seu tridente em pé sobre o piso. Não havia qualquer apoio, apenas ficando ali, estático com a mera vontade da divindade.

 **\- Sim, meu filho. Um dos muitos, é claro.** \- dizia enquanto gesticulava para que ele se levantasse. Todos os outros permaneciam agachados, com as cabeças baixas, mas os olhares voltados para os dois. **\- De quem mais herdaria tamanho conhecimento nos oceanos?** \- completou orgulhoso.

Anceo ouviu aquilo, sentindo-se ainda perdido. Nem mesmo percebeu quando baixou seus olhos e olhando para suas mãos, buscando as respostas que sempre procurou. Sua facilidade em navegar, a despeito do mar ou do céu. Sua perícia em encontrar as melhores fontes de alimentos na água. A sensação de liberdade quando mergulhado nas águas salgadas dos oceanos. A capacidade de passar por longos períodos submerso, mais que qualquer pessoa comum conseguiria…

… O seu dom de metamorfose…

Como um estalo, o marinheiro se deu conta de que muito daquilo não era um mero acaso. _"Sou filho... de um deus...?!"_ , perguntava-se de maneira afirmativa, os olhos arregalados.

 ** _"Anceo, o rei dos mares... ou seria um quase deus?"_** **,** ouviu de alguém numa ocasião. Isso porquê, certa vez, todos estavam a comemorar na Argo após vencer uma difícil batalha, enchendo a cara de vinho até todos caírem. As exceções eram Pollux, ao contrário de seu gêmeo Castor, um dos poucos Heróis humanos naquela embarcação, Orfeu, sempre junto de sua harpa, e o próprio Anceo, o timoneiro. Nenhum desses três conseguia ficar bêbado com tanta facilidade, havendo apenas um incidente sobre isso, envolvendo uma bebida da qual descobrira ser vinho consagrado.

 _"Então eu... sou mesmo um semideus!"_ , reafirmou, apertando os punhos e se voltando para Poseidon que percebia que o mesmo compreendia o que estava sendo dito ali.

 **\- Por que eu?** \- questionou Anceo finalmente despertando para aquela realidade. **\- Por que agora? Por que fui trazido para cá?**

Eram muitas perguntas, fazendo com que Hippos se levantasse para conter aquilo que considerava um ultraje questionar um deus, mas o próprio Poseidon fez sinal de que estava bem. Seus olhos mantinham-se sobre Anceo que o encarava, não querendo desafiá-lo, mas ainda perdido meio a tantas informações.

 **\- São muitas perguntas. A primeira já tem a resposta. É um dos meus muitos filhos, e é bem verdade que deveria estar aqui a mais tempo, desde quando voltou do Mundo Celestial...** \- comentou Poseidon, percebendo o semblante de Anceo arquear por aquilo. **\- Mas, infelizmente, outras questões tomaram minha atenção no momento, acabando por ser negligente, sendo reparado no momento exato.**

 **\- E por quê estou aqui?** \- voltou a questionar, percebendo apenas o ensaio de um sorriso de Poseidon.

 **\- Para assumir o lugar a que lhe pertence.** \- respondeu com naturalidade, mexendo os dedos como se algo o incomodasse. **\- Saberá em breve, mas até lá...** \- e seu sorriso ganhou um ar sombrio. **\- Esteja preparado.**

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

 _"Preparado? Para o quê deveria estar preparado?"_ , perguntava-se Anceo debruçado no parapeito com um olhar perdido junto à queda d'água do prédio em frente. Conhecera o próprio Poseidon, uma imagem surreal de tudo que ouviu, descobrindo ser seu pai. Aquilo tudo parecia um sonho, fruto de uma grande ressaca. Quando levado para aquele lugar, ficou a pensar em cada momento específico de sua vida até ali, principalmente de sua 'transformação'. Lembrou-se de como ficou assustado, e como agora tudo fazia sentido.

 **\- Não é muito fácil assimilar tudo isso...** \- disse alguém às suas costas, despertando Anceo de seu devaneio e fazendo-o se virar. Via ninguém menos que Chrysaor.

Ele foi apresentado pouco antes de encerrar aquela reunião juntamente com todos os outros Marinas. Era um homem com uma pele bem morena queimado de sol, contrastando com seus cabelos escuros com alguns fios esbranquiçados, mas repicado nos lados e ganhando comprimento nas costas. Tinha um rosto alongado e queixo quadrado e olhos estreitos, quase sempre fechados, mas muito analítico. Por alguma razão Anceo sentia-se sendo estudado por ele.

 **\- Sinto se eu o assustei, mas Atlantis realmente encanta a todos aqueles que a conhecem.** \- comentou Chrysaor ainda parado no centro do ambiente.

 **\- Sim, Atlantis é realmente uma bela cidade.** \- comentou Anceo olhando a cidade às suas costas, por cima dos ombros. **\- As quedas d'água, os jardins suspensos... lembram Lemúria.**

 **\- Lemúria...** \- e franziu o cenho como se buscasse alguma lembrança. **\- A terra procedente de Mu. Imagino que eles tenham guardado muitas referências, de que seus descendentes buscaram retratar ao extinto continente, mas... Não creio que sejam capazes de recriar o que fizeram em Atlantis.**

Anceo havia de concordar. A minuciosidade de Atlantis era muito expressiva nos mínimos detalhes. Apenas o palácio, no centro de Lemúria, conseguia alguma proximidade, mas ainda longe daquela perfeição. Sempre ouvira falar do quanto os Muvianos eram metódicos, algo do qual os lemurianos herdaram de seu antigo povo, mas a paisagem que aquele lugar ofereceria era excepcional.

 **\- Existem Muvianos aqui em Atlantis?** \- questionou Anceo lançando um olhar para Chrysaor, e esse meneando negativamente.

 **\- Não. Eles apenas ajudaram a construir as cidades, sendo seu último trabalho a Cidade de Gelo de Blue Graad.** \- comentou livremente, olhando o ambiente, a comida intocada assim como o vinho. **\- Poderei apresentar a cidade se assim quiser. Aliás, é altamente recomendável que todos o conheçam e ajudem em sua preparação...**

 **\- Que todos me conheçam...?** \- indagou Anceo olhando de lado, virando-se para fitar Chrysaor. **\- Isso tem a ver com o fato de ter sido trazido para cá? Aliás... O quê exatamente estou fazendo aqui?**

 **\- Você foi recrutado, Anceo.** \- Chrysaor sorri de canto, mantendo os olhos fixos sobre o homem à sua frente. **\- Nosso pai, Poseidon, foi ao encontro de cada um de seus filhos... sejam estes diretos, como nós dois e Kraken, ou indiretos, suas criações como Hippos e as outras. Não se sinta um privilegiado.**

 **\- Não estou me sentindo um privilegiado.** \- respondeu com alguma careta e entredentes. **\- E esse recrutamento envolve matar seus escolhidos?** \- e arqueou o semblante em sinal de escárnio.

 **\- Soube que Scylla foi um tanto... rude.** \- e mantinha o sorriso. **\- Ao acaso o encontro de vocês aconteceu antes do amanhecer, não é mesmo?** \- e Anceo o olhou intrigado. **\- Vejo que a resposta é sim, o que responde já a minha pergunta sobre ter visto sua verdadeira aparência.** \- e viu Anceo apenas cruzou os braços. **\- Não foi muito inteligente... Como Atlantis parece sempre dia, não é possível ver sua verdadeira f, mas no** ** _Sekai_** **, a noite revela sua real imagem até o nascer do sol.**

 **\- Eu percebi isso, pouco antes de Hippos aparecer na praia.** \- disse Anceo um tanto contrariado por sua falta de tato quase matá-lo. **\- Falou de... criações?**

 **\- Sim, eu disse.** \- e Chrysaor caminhando pelo quarto, seguindo até à mesa sem qualquer cerimônia. **\- Kraken e Hippos não são humanos como você ou eu.** \- e parou para pensar no que disse franqzindo o cenho. **\- Embora não sei se poderia me categorizar humano, mas enfim!** \- e encheu uma taça com vinho e oferecendo, mas declinado por Anceo. **\- Lymnades, Scylla e Siren são ninfas, e recomendaria cuidado. Muitos são os que se enganam com elas. Todos eles escondem sua real forma, diferente de você que pode escolher quando se transformar.**

Anceo nada respondeu sobre aquilo. A sua transformação era algo do qual nem mesmo ele tivera chance de conversar com Suiya. Não que aquilo o assustasse ainda, mas desconhecia qual seria a reação da lemuriana sobre isso. Agora teria uma excelente explicação, mas soaria igualmente surreal dizer ser filho de um deus como Poseidon.

 **\- Venha comigo.** \- disse Chrysaor dando às costas, deixando a taça já vazia.

 **\- Onde vamos?** \- questionou Anceo despertando do devaneio repentino.

 **\- Como disse, precisa conhecer Atlantis, mas não será dessa sacada.**

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

Anceo pensou declinar o convite, mas não tinha muito - na verdade, nada! - a ser feito naquele quarto. Não tinha fome, mesmo apreciando um bom vinho não tinha qualquer vontade de beber. Acompanhou Chrysaor junto de outros Marinas de menor patente que prestaram reverência a ambos. Aquilo ainda o intrigava, principalmente quando o chamavam de 'Senhor'.

Seguiram para as bigas dispostas frente ao prédio, cada qual com dois cavalos brancos, pouco maior e mais fortes que o que conhecia. Eram belos e majestosos, com adereços dourados em suas rédeas enquanto de soldados eram apenas em couro. Os carros eram mais ricos, em branco e desenhos rebuscados que lembravam ondas e conchas, também em dourado. Embora passasse mais tempo no mar, não encontrava dificuldades em manobrar uma biga, conseguindo manter bem o controle. Era acompanhado mais atrás por soldados. Chrysaor seguia ao seu lado numa biga semelhante, mas com um tridente frente ao seu carro destacando seu título como General Marina.

O passeio conseguiu despertar ainda mais admiração do mareante pela lendária cidade. Conhecer os detalhes e tocá-los como quando chegaram na fonte de uma praça para beber um pouco de água era simplesmente maravilhoso. Chrysaor explicou que os dois golfinhos que jorravam água foi uma homenagem de Poseidon de quando os enviou para resgatar Afrodite e seu filho de Tífon, e que aquelas águas atendia 'desejos'. Foi então que ele percebeu algumas moedas de cobre, algumas douradas, no fundo e criando um piso luminoso na fonte.

Continuando o passeio, o Marina contava a história de Atlantis, do trabalho dos Muvianos na decoração, arquitetura de muitos prédios e isso ajudou quebrar o silêncio de Anceo. Ele comparava as fachadas da cidade aquífera de Lemúria e de como as quedas d'água tão corriqueiras em Atlantis despontava apenas os prédios públicos da capital lemuriana.

 **\- O que são aqueles pilares de onde Sr. Poseidon surgiu?** \- questionou Anceo se voltando para Chrysaor.

 **\- Cada um daqueles pilares representa os Sete Pilares Oceânicos - Atlântico Norte e Sul, Pacífico Norte e Sul, Ártico, Antártico... e o Índico, do qual sou guardião e governante da colônia aqui em Atlantis.** \- disse Chrysaor orgulhoso após a explicação didática.

 **\- Sete Pilares... dos sete mares...!** \- comentou Anceo admirado.

 **\- Cada um deles é guardado por um General Marina, filhos do Sr. Poseidon. Cuidam de suas respectivas colônias, auxiliado por dois Tenentes e esses coordenando seus comandantes de tropas.** \- explicava enquanto estava a guiar os carros por uma estrada, que parecia pavimentada com pequenas conchas e corais.

Anceo se mostrava muito interessado perguntando quem era quem dentro do Exército Marina. Sempre ouvira falar deles, vendo alguns poucos em Lemúria, cidade esta devota a Poseidon. Foi assim que descobriu que Ligeia era uma Comandante Marina pertencente à tropa de Siren. As Nereidas foram as responsáveis por cuidar de seus ferimentos de sua batalha com Scylla na praia lemuriana, não deixando um único vestígio de escoriação - até mesmo alguns ferimentos antigos foram apagados. Eram servas exclusivas de Amphitrite, a esposa de Poseidon e deusa dos Mares. Pouco era sabido acerca dela por Anceo, apenas que era uma ninfa.

Lymnades era uma agente que mais agia externamente. Hippos ajudava coordenar a tropa em campo, sendo o único, com algumas exceções, a ordenar as Nereidas como ajudá-lo. "O Sr. Poseidon odiaria ver seu filho com 'medalhas' de batalhas passadas...", comentou Chrysaor num dado momento. Scylla foi descrita como uma General destemida e muito vingativa, e Anceo pareceu ter entendido o recado, sorrindo de canto. Kraken era o mais recluso, de poucas palavras, mas considerado o mais forte num campo de batalha.

 **\- Interessante...** \- comentou Anceo assimilando aquelas informações **. - E quanto a você? Como se descreveria em meio esse cenário?** \- indagou arqueando o semblante.

Chrysaor respondeu inicialmente com um mesmo sorriso, sem fitá-lo diretamente. Puxou as rédeas dos cavalos fazendo parar sua biga e descendo frente um paço. Sinalizou para os soldados que assumiram e removendo o carro do espaço. O mesmo fez Anceo descendo do veículo como se atendesse um convite silencioso do General Marina.

O paço era circular, muito parecido com aquele em que estivera no dia anterior quando conheceu seu pai, exceto que havia espécie de arquibancada em dois níveis nas proximidades, mas que se encontrava vazio. A única presença ali era dos soldados que os acompanhava e pareciam posicionar-se estrategicamente de modo a não permitir qualquer aproximação de estranhos. Chrysaor tomou o centro do paço com um sorriso largo no rosto.

 **\- Espero que possa dizê-la por mim.** \- respondeu ele com largo sorriso no rosto enquanto encarava Anceo.

Assistiu Chrysaor remover seu himation azul, um tanto diferente daquele usado pelo timoneiro. Era bordado em dourado nas pontas, mas não com um caimento livre para o lado, mas preso à cintura e mais do tecido com grande caimento às costas como se fizesse uma cauda. Exibiu um torso nu e um físico bem trabalhado. Em cada antebraço havia bracelete, assim como nos pulsos sendo estes em diversas argolas. Trajava uma calça branca larga pouco acima dos tornozelos, com detalhes em azul e amarelo. Removeu as sandálias, exibindo alguns anéis nos dedos dos pés.

 **\- Como bem ouvi, treinou nos Campos Celestiais, o que é um privilégio. Sendo assim...** \- faz sinal para um Marina e este entregando uma ranseur para Anceo, sendo esta com três pontas, com as laterais menores lembrando barbatanas afiadas. **\- Adoraria testar suas habilidades, caso não se importe.**

Anceo assentiu, compreendendo agora o motivo de sua saída junto a ele. Removeu também suas vestimentas, ficando apenas com o quiton que não o ajudaria muito naquele momento para mover-se por ser longo. Sem cerimônia, rasgou metade dele de modo a deixar suas pernas mais livres, deixando também seu torso nu. Apanhou a arma oferecida pelo Marina, fazendo um movimento circular com ela em mãos e braços cruzados esticados para frente. Elevou ao alto e depois para o lado até parar às suas costas, sorrindo para Chrysaor.

 **\- Que assim seja**! - respondeu Anceo tão seguro e orgulhoso como seu 'irmão'.

Chrysaor era um homem de postura altiva, e quando com aquela lança em mãos tornava-se ainda mais imponente, o bastante para Anceo sentir-se levemente intimidado. O Marina não se movia, esperando uma iniciativa dele que assim o fez, caminhando e avançando contra seu oponente que desviou com maestria de seu golpe digno de um iniciante. O movimento de seu meio-irmão com a sua lança foi rápida girando no ar e pronto para deferir um golpe, mas acertando o vácuo quando viu o recém-chegado igualmente ágil e esquivar-se.

O movimento de ambos não cessou nesse ataque. O navegador tentou mais uma investida, bloqueada pelo dente central da lança de Chrysaor prendendo-se ao de Anceo e empurrando para baixo que conseguiu desvencilhar. Porém, antes de fazer um ataque, sentiu algo quente atingir-lhe o braço e fazendo-o saltar para trás. Havia sangue escorrendo num fio de corte. _"Quando foi que ele fez isso?"_ , pensou o ex-argonauta, voltando-se para o Marina, com o corpo de lado, olhando-o enquanto mantinha sua lança em punho.

Foi a vez dele agora tomar a iniciativa, baixando a lança e empurrando contra Anceo que se esquivou, mas logo viu uma nova investida, seguida de outra e mais outra em questão de segundos. Porém, nem mesmo parecia ver Chrysaor sair de onde estava. A distância dos dois era segura e sua lança não tinha um cabo tão grande para alcançá-lo ali. Tentou cruzar com sua lança girando-a de modo a ganhar um segundo para saltar sobre o golpe incessante, e conseguiu. Contudo, viu apenas ele cortar um círculo á sua volta e uma brilhante luz do fio da ponta central foi vista de seu tridente. Quando caiu, Anceo sentiu a mesma linha do braço agora em seu peito.

 _"Como isso é possível? A lança dele nem mesmo encostou em meu corpo e ainda assim conseguiu me ferir por duas vezes?"_ , perguntava-se ele aturdido. Voltou-se para o meio-irmão, vendo o brilho dourado no fio de sua lâmina e buscando entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo.

 **\- Você é rápido, pode esquivar-se dos meus golpes, mas não do fio da minha lança.** \- disse Chrysaor ainda de costas para um Anceo perplexo de como ele estava a fazer isso. **\- Porém, não estou vendo grandes coisas para quem treinou no Mundo Celestial. Será que brincar de pesca o fez perder a prática?** \- debochou enquanto se voltava para ele. **\- Ou o seu mestre por lá era um inútil?**

Anceo não gostou em nada daquelas palavras, embora mal tivesse alterado suas feições. Não falava com ninguém a respeito de seu treinamento no Mundo Celestial, muito menos daquele que o treinou. Ele era rígido com os seus aprendizes, mas nunca os desmereceu, de modo que logo ganhou a sua admiração. Além disso, o seu mestre era alguém que prezava muito pelo respeito, e não poupava meios em fazer as pessoas compreenderem isso.

 **\- Parece que você não faz a mínima ideia de quem foi o meu mestre no Mundo Celestial, do contrário, jamais diria algo assim.** \- Ele respondeu àquela provocação, novamente ficando em guarda. **\- Peça desculpas pela ofensa, ou eu mesmo me encarregarei disso.**

 **\- Então me mostre aquilo que aprendeu e não seja uma vergonha para ele, Anceo!** \- respondeu Chrysaor movendo sua lança e jogando-a para trás com seu braço direito, enquanto que com a esquerda o chamava novamente para o embate.

O mareante olhou atentamente para seu oponente, tinha que se livrar daquela lança, isso era certeza. Sua atenção foi da arma do Marina ao próprio, imaginando o que seu antigo mestre faria para abrir aquela guarda. _"Vamos, Anceo, pense… o que o mestre faria?"_.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **\- Garoto, preste mais atenção onde está mirando.** \- A voz grave do homem de longos cabelos ondulados resoou. **\- De nada adianta ter força, mas não ter foco.**

Ele era alto, e o marinheiro ainda era apenas uma criança, o que o fazia parecer um gigante. Tinha olhos vermelhos e fendidos, sempre atentos, que nunca deixavam escapar as suas falhas. Estavam ali toda manhã e entraria a tarde se fosse preciso até que atentasse sobre o que deveria fazer. Estava confiante demais em suas habilidades, mas pouco parecia analisar todo um quadro para alcançar um objetivo que deveria ser tão simples se fosse um bom observador.

O pequeno estava cansado, ofegante. Tinha escoriações pelos braços e pernas, sujeira no rosto pelas inúmeras vezes jogado ao chão. Estava sozinho naquela manhã enquanto os outros dois ganharam aquela parte do dia - se é que ser incumbido de caçar e preparar o almoço poderia ser chamado assim. Em todo o caso, apenas acabariam ali se conseguisse, ao mínimo, desarmá-lo.

 **\- Não disse que seria fácil? Estou esperando sua garantia sem que precise se matar para isso, desde que não se jogue pra cima do inimigo.** \- comentou o homem arqueando o semblante e colocando-se em posição de luta. **\- O que está vendo, Anceo?**

 **\- O senhor, mestre.** \- respondeu o jovenzinho com petulância.

Nem bem acabou de falar aquilo e sentiu um golpe atingi-lo na boca do estômago. O golpe foi mais rápido que ele completar o raciocínio. 'Comeu areia', como o próprio colega de treino sempre dizia quando caia de cara no chão, cuspindo terra e sangue. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu seu mestre de pé diante dele com um semblante bem sério fuzilando-o com os olhos.

 **\- Estou sendo muito paciente, diferente de seu inimigo que já o teria feito em pedaços!** \- disse enquanto pisava sobre ele, empurrando-o de volta para o chão. **\- Está mais preocupado em responder de maneira ácida e irritar seu oponente que verdadeiramente derrotá-lo. Quer pesar em suas prioridades?** \- e o virou, empurrando-o com os pés para se levantar. **\- Levante-se e me desarme, garoto. Ficaremos o dia todo aqui se preciso, sem água e sem comida até que consiga me desarmar!**

 **\- Posso fazer isso quando eu quiser.** \- Falou o menino, se levantando injuriado.

 **\- O que está te impedindo?**

 **\- Eu não quero.** \- Resmungou o mais jovem. **\- Por que os outros saem para caçar e eu tenho que ficar aqui, treinando isso?**

 **\- Porque… sim?** \- Respondeu o mestre, cingindo os olhos. **\- E vai ficar aqui, treinando comigo até eu ficar satisfeito com o seu desempenho.**

O garoto mantinha o olhar sobre seu mestre, sabia que ele viria com tudo naquela nova investida e isso exigiria mais dele naquele momento já esgotado de suas energias. _"Eu não aguento mais! Se não fizer algo agora... mas como…?!"_ , perguntava-se sem a clareza de uma resposta. Exatamente como imaginou, o seu mestre investiu com tudo em movimento ainda mais rápidos e sem qualquer hesitação e ainda mais rápido que antes.

"AVANCE!", gritava seu mestre para que ele não apenas ficasse a esquivar-se dos golpes, com muita agilidade inclusive, mas que não recuasse no processo. Essa era a dificuldade maior de Anceo, que nas tentativas anteriores acabava por ser golpeado e voltando ao zero. _"Eu preciso avançar, mas como farei… É ISSO!"_ , pensou ele vendo a chance. Seria aquilo que seu mestre pedia atenção e foco?

Um passo foi dado à frente e o mais velho percebeu que estava a progredir. Isso acabava por fazê-lo investir mais pesado contra o garoto que estava a avançar enquanto esquivava dos golpes. Os seus olhos estavam mais focados, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, diferente de outras vezes, mas não apenas isso. Havia um brilho diferente naquele olhar, mas que desapareceu no instante seguinte quando o garoto saltou usando o próprio bastão de seu mestre para impulsioná-lo.

Tudo aconteceu rápido, e o homem foi impedido de seus golpes quando sentiu um puxão às suas costas obrigando-o a se virar na tentativa de puxar de volta seu bastão. Surpreendeu-se com o que viu e sua arma sendo quebrado ao meio. A mão do garoto ganhara aparência escamada escura e segurava o bastão quando esse foi esmagado. Os seus olhos reluziam e sua respiração era ofegante. Ele mesmo não tinha se dado conta até perceber a expressão de seu mestre e as mãos dele nuas, o bastão quebrado ao meio no chão.

 **\- Nada mal…** \- Comentou o homem, olhando para as duas metades de madeira em suas mãos, e delas para a mão escamada do garoto. **\- Nada mal mesmo. Quero ver esse entusiasmo mais tarde, depois da refeição.** \- Disse passando uma mão nos cabelos de seu aprendiz.

Anceo comemorou a princípio, quando se deu conta do que o seu mestre havia dito.

 **\- Mas… peraí! O senhor disse que…!** \- Reclamou.

 **\- Eu disse que o treino só acabaria quando eu estivesse satisfeito.** \- Comentou o homem, com um sorriso maldoso. **\- Depois da refeição, vou querer ver o seu desempenho... junto com os grifos.**

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

 **\- O que foi, Anceo? Está pensando em se entregar?** \- desafiou Chrysaor, despertando de seu devaneio.

 **\- Por que não paramos de falar e vamos direto para o que nos interessa, Chrysaor?** \- respondeu Anceo colocando-se em posição, fazendo o mesmo movimento que ele com sua lança.

Chrysaor abriu um sorriso e investiu novamente contra Anceo. Diferente de antes, ele não estava apenas a esquivar-se, mas a avançar contra ele. Os golpes se tornavam mais intensos, e o Marina parecia não conseguir atingi-lo como antes ou o seu meio-irmão estava a ignorar todo e qualquer dano contra seu corpo. A lança nas mãos de Anceo giravam para bloquear os golpes mais diretos, mas não sem nunca mover-se com extrema agilidade de modo a permitir que avançasse de encontro ao seu oponente.

Assim como naquele momento, seus olhos dilataram-se e reluziam intensamente, assim como do próprio Chrysaor que se tornaram inteiramente esbranquiçados. Foi nesse instante que o Marina impregnou seu cosmo na ponta da lança e investiu com mais força, e Anceo sorriu de canto porque estava esperando exatamente aquele momento.

Num milionésimo de segundos, fincou sua lança no chão e ganhou impulso para o alto e saltando frente ao Marina. Este então percebeu o plano de Anceo e virou-se cortando o ar em meia-lua contra ele, mas caiu no vazio. Quando fez o movimento de volta, o que viu foi a imagem de uma grande serpente marinha, com os olhos reluzentes recaindo sobre ele com sua bocarra aberta. _"Isso... é um Dragão marinho?"_ , pensou Chrysaor surpreso com o que via. O golpe havia sido anulado e ele somente percebeu a criatura avançar contra ele.

 **〰〰〰〰** **oOo** **〰〰〰〰**

Suiya levantou-se num susto. Demorou perceber onde estava, até ver-se deitada na cama onde se amou com Anceo quando ele chegou em Lemúria, mas que não o via há semanas desde o incidente na praia. Aproveitara aquela noite para ver se o encontrava no porto, mas não havia qualquer sinal dele. Mesmo o Sr. Oclis mostrava-se preocupado com seu desaparecimento repentino e nenhuma taverna sabia dele. _"Anceo, onde você está...!"_ , pensou ela aflita, o coração ainda acelerado por despertar daquela maneira.

Subiu ao convés, a noite limpa e estrelada como naquela em que conversavam antes de deixá-lo. Olhava para as águas temerosa de que encontrasse seu corpo, mas era tolice. Ele era um navegador habilidoso e orgulhava-se de ser um exímio nadador - minimamente exigido para um timoneiro. Levou a mão ao rosto e olhou em direção da praia dos Ninhos Rochosos, arriscando-se de seguir até ela mais uma vez esperando encontrar qualquer sinal dele.

Tal como antes, nada havia ali, senão aquela terrível sensação de antes de que se algo o aconteceu foi naquela praia. As marcas de uma batalha ainda eram visíveis e o tentáculo levado era mais que suspeito. Olhou novamente em direção das águas e foi como se sentisse algo emanar dela. Não eram o brilho azulado dos fitoplâncton que chamava sua atenção, mas um reflexo branco vindo da água sem que nenhuma luz se projetasse naquele ponto.

Ela entrou na água, molhando-se até pouco abaixo da coxa e próxima o bastante daquilo. Os olhos de Suiya brilharam, tal como suas mãos naquele momento. Ela sentia, fraco, mas sentia uma energia vinda dali, e sorriu. _"Ele está vivo!",_ pensou ela olhando para a imensidão do mar banhado pela lua.


	5. O Sétimo dos Mares

O toque de suas mãos foram suaves sobre seu peito. Eram dedos delicados que passeavam por seu peito e desenhando seus músculos. Desciam cuidadoso por seu flanco, ganhando seu abdômen. Contraiu seus dedos, arranhando-o de leve. O seu rosto estava bem próximo ao dele, sentindo sua respiração falhar. Sorria. Os lábios dela tocavam em sua face em beijos suaves, seguindo para sua boca e roçando a dele. Recuou alguns poucos centímetros quando o sentiu reagir ao seu toque com um gemido silencioso. Em seu ouvido ele apenas ouviu o sussurro de seu nome: Anceo.

O corpo dele estava nu, coberto apenas por um fino lençol sobre a cama de tecido acetinado branco. Conforme ela descia com sua mão, mais ela acabava por expô-lo, enquanto que com a outra tocava seus cabelos cor de vinho e limpando-o de sua face. Ela apreciava seu perfume, o tocava de leve até não mais resistir e tocar seus lábios. Primeiro com a língua antes de tomá-lo com avidez, sendo imediatamente correspondida. Sentiu uma mão dele tomar seus cabelos, puxando-a para mais junto dele. Anceo era capaz de sentir a língua dela dançar no céu de sua boca, arfando. Ele, vagarosamente, abriu os olhos.

No segundo seguinte, o beijo foi abruptamente interrompido quando ele a puxou pelo cabelo, expulsando-a. A reação estava longe de ser um jogo, mas algo realmente agressivo da qual a assustou, fazendo-a reagir descrente do que ele fazia. Tentou balbuciar algo, mas foi ele quem ganhou voz:

 **\- Quem é você?** \- indagou Anceo olhando para a mulher sobre ele, seus olhos faiscando desejo.

 **\- A-Anceo...** \- falava ela, olhando-o com medo. **\- S-Sou eu... Suiya...!** \- Os lábios dela tremiam enquanto falava, os olhos brilhando, lacrimejando. **\- E-Eu... Eu estava... preocupada com você...**

 **\- E como chegou aqui?** \- questionava ele insensível ao que via.

 **\- N-Na praia... Eu achei um caminho... e fui... t-trazida... aqui...** \- dizia engolindo o medo. Não piscava, nem mesmo desviava seus olhos dele. **\- Por... f-favor...**

 **\- A quem quer enganar?** \- e puxou ainda mais seus cabelos, conseguindo um gemido de dor. **\- Vou te dar mais uma chance ou arrancarei essa sua cabeça. Quem é você?**

 **\- A-Anceo...** \- ela o chamou num fio de voz, e um brilho reluziu em seus olhos.

O que aconteceu naquele segundo foi o corpo da mulher que estava sobre Anceo, na cama, projetar-se para um canto do quarto. Os seus olhos ainda brilhavam, mas não de clemência e medo, mas de espanto. O seu semblante ganhara um ar sério, levemente nublado pelos cabelos emaranhados. Sentiu algo queimar em sua face e tocou-o, percebendo um arranhão na maçã do rosto.

 **\- V-Você ... me feriu...?** \- dizia enquanto via os dedos sujos de sangue, voltando-se para ele. **\- Como pôde...?**

Anceo se levantava da cama, removendo o lençol que cobria seu corpo sem qualquer vergonha de sua nudez. A sua mão direita estava escamada, os dedos com aquelas membranas e exibindo garras afiadas que, pouco a pouco, voltavam ao normal. Reagiu instantaneamente ao ver aquele brilho nos olhos dela, mas vendo-a desaparecer no instante seguinte. A expressão de outrora da mulher tinha dado lugar ao espanto e desdém, ainda que coma a aparência da lemuriana.

 **\- Chega disso... Você não é Suiya!** \- interrompeu Anceo levando a mão aos cabelos. **\- Quem acha que está enganando... Lymnades?**

A reação dela foi um suspiro. Levou a mão suja de sangue à boca, lambendo-o, depois aos cabelos esverdeados que, ao toque e a maneira como os arrumava jogando para trás, deu lugar a um platinado levemente azulado caindo em ondas desgrenhadas. A pele levemente bronzeada tornou-se pálida, quase branco, e seus olhos um azulado quase prateado. Os lábios tinham um mesmo tom e desenhava um sorriso malicioso.

 **\- Uma pena...** \- dizia lambendo os lábios, sorrindo em seguida. **\- Seria divertido se aceitasse.**

E caminhou pelo quarto, como se desfilasse, até uma mesa onde havia frutas, vinho e pães postados. Ela tomou um cacho de uvas em mãos. O timoneiro também lançou um olhar à mulher por cima dos ombros. Lymnades tinha um corpo esguio e curvilíneo que a transparência de seu vestido permitia ver. O seu quiton era preso somente um dos ombros e o restante do tecido caindo por suas costas com as ondas de seu cabelo. Tinha seios médio, mas firmes, realmente tentador.

A Marina, por sua vez, também contemplava o físico dele, admirada pelos músculos definidos das costas, pernas. Mordiscou os lábios, vendo-o se vestir no reflexo fosco do espelho.

 **\- Como sabia que não era ela?** \- disse saboreando uma uva, ainda de costas para ele.

 **\- Você beija muito mal...!** \- respondeu ele sem cerimônia e voltando-se para ela, já vestido. **\- E conheço bem o toque de Suiya. O seu... é frio.**

Ela riu daquilo, voltando-se para ele. Se a intenção de menosprezo dele fosse irritá-la, a sua reação foi minimamente inesperada - embora aquilo foi indiferente a ele. Ela ainda se mantinha próxima à mesa, vendo-o se aproximar e olhar os pratos, mas acabando por se servir de vinho e tomar num só gole a primeira taça. Encheu novamente e desta vez tomando goles mais moderados.

 **\- O que quer aqui?** \- questionou ele passando a mão nos cabelos. **\- Ao acaso é costume de vocês virem sem ser convidado?**

 **\- Curioso que os ferimentos provocados pela Lança Dourada de Chrysaor não ficaram visíveis...** \- disse olhando em direção ao peito dele, parcialmente coberto pelo quiton. **\- Os cortes dele são sempre profundas, mas não vejo sequer uma linha...** \- e arqueou o semblante. **\- Nem mesmo ao toque...!** \- e ameaçou tocá-lo novamente, mas percebeu seu recuo e recuou sua mão. **\- Como é arisco...**

 **\- Ainda não me respondeu o que a trouxe aqui.** \- disse Anceo fitando-a incisivamente. Tinha um semblante sério e carregado, seus olhos fulminando a Marina diante dele.

 **\- Primeiro vim movida pela curiosidade sobre sua performance contra Chrysaor... -** respondeu enquanto se sentava na cama e cruzando as pernas, exibindo o quão torneadas e belas eram apesar da palidez da pele. **\- Aliás, os soldados estão comentando sobre isso, principalmente aqueles a serem guiados por você.**

 **\- Também era sua curiosidade molestar-me enquanto dormia se passando por outra pessoa?** \- indagou Anceo arqueando o semblante com um sorriso de canto enquanto sorvia seu vinho.

 **\- Admito que não foi minha intenção, mas não consegui evitar de 'ver'', então pensei...** \- e deu os ombros olhando um ponto qualquer do quarto e voltando-se para ele novamente. **\- Por que não? Pareceu gostar de início...**

Anceo ficou sério, desfazendo o sorriso de poucos instantes e bebendo o restante do vinho. Deixou a taça sobre a mesa e cruzando os braços fortes sobre o peito. Realmente, havia quase se animado com a ideia de realmente ser Suiya. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo estava ali, pois o tempo parecia correr de maneira ímpar e deixando-o perdido sem noção dos dias que chegara ali.

 **\- O que... você... quer... aqui... Lymnades?** \- questionou Anceo já se enfurecendo com aquilo. **\- Diga logo ao que veio aqui.**

Ele viu um sorriso de satisfação daquela mulher que balançava a perna sem desviar o seu olhar sobre ele. Ela havia conseguido seu intento, ou parte dele.

 **\- Vim buscá-lo.** \- disse somente. **\- Vista-se adequadamente porque eu o levarei ao Templo Branco.**

 **\- E quem vou confrontar desta vez?** \- disse descruzando os braços. **\- Os passeios de vocês são um tanto tendenciosos.**

 **\- Vista-se!** \- ela riu suave, levantando-se da cama e buscando um himation e entregando-o. **\- Estou aqui para levá-lo a alguém que deseja vê-lo.**

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

A viagem até o Templo Branco seguiu um caminho diferente daquele seguido por Anceo desde então. Em sua chegada cruzara ruas como se viesse do baixo ao alto distrito. Quando Chrysaor apresentou parte da cidade, nas proximidades do centro de Atlantis, mas não havia se dado conta dos caminhos circulares que percorreram por cortar ruas. Naquele momento, era diferente.

Novamente cruzaram o grande portão de onda e o grande tridente na entrada, mas havia algo diferente. Os muros eram mais altos e seguiram a uma extensa ponte em linha reta. Naquele ponto, tudo parecia ser feito de conchas, corais e madrepérola. Abaixo da plataforma por onde passavam, imensos canais com grandes criaturas marinhas, algumas das quais mais pareceram com pessoas, se banhando, aos olhos do marinheiro. Alguns barcos e veleiros passeavam por ali, transportando grupos de pessoas para algum ponto do outro lado da margem.

Na medida em que se aproximavam do grande prédio, estátuas de cavalos e criaturas meio-homens e meio-peixes enfeitavam as muradas e pilastras. Algumas delas, cumprindo uma função adicional como fontes, derramavam fios de água em espaços reservados para aquilo.

 **\- Estamos entrando na Acrópole de Poseidon.** \- disse Lymnades acompanhando Anceo em sua biga. **\- Ou o Santuário de Poseidon como muitos Atlantis assim o dizem por ser sua morada.**

 **\- Toda a cidade foi construída à sua volta...?** \- perguntou Anceo surpreso com aquilo.

 **\- Sim. Atlantis foi centrada em uma colina ao Templo de Poseidon, numa série de círculos concêntricos de canais à sua volta.** \- explicava ela de maneira didática. **\- À sua volta ficam os Sete Pilares...**

 **\- Representando os Sete Mares, cada um com seu General Marina.** \- lembrou Anceo da explicação de Chrysaor, e Lymnades assentindo. **\- Mas, como isso é possível? Quero dizer...**

 **\- Está perguntando como Atlantis consegue cobrir todo o mundo?** \- ela arqueou o semblante. **\- Atlantis é o que é pela vontade de Poseidon. Os Pilares não são meras construções, mas projeções de suas cidades, centradas em suas devidas localizações. Não estamos tão distantes, mas não estamos tão próximas.**

Aquilo confundiu Anceo, fazendo-o franzir o cenho e voltar-se para frente. Poderia perguntar mais sobre aquilo, mas ficara imensamente impressionado com o conjunto de templos e palácios que viu surgir como revelado meio uma névoa. Eram todos num branco impecável apesar de sua mistura com rochas e adornados em ouro, com os detalhes e bustos em Oricalco como o colosso da deidade sobre o mais alto templo do monte: o Templo de Poseidon.

 **\- Aquele...** \- apontou para o templo no ponto mais alto **-** **É o Grande Templo, onde o Senhor Poseidon recebe seus Generais Marinas e reúne seu exército, onde o aguardam.** \- pontuou Lymnades e guiando-o até às escadarias. **\- Aquele templo menor é o Templo Branco, particular de Poseidon e de sua esposa Amphitrite.**

Anceo engolia a seco olhando para o templo mais acima. Não tinha palavras a dizer naquele momento. Subiu alguns degraus, mas estava sozinho. A Marina não o acompanharia a partir dali, desejando-o apenas 'sorte'.

Guiado pelo templo, foi deixando numa grande varanda circular, podendo contemplar uma vista panorâmica da acrópole e sua construção como bem havia dito Lymnades. Era realmente admirável, principalmente quando era possível ver outras 'pontes' ligando aos pontos mais distantes e conectando-se como uma grande teia. Mesmo distante era possível ver os grandes pilares dita pelos Marinas, sendo aqueles a representar os Sete Mares.

Quando vislumbrava cada uma delas, pairou sobre um grande pilar naquele ponto central, chamando sua atenção. Desceu as escadarias próxima ali em dois níveis e seguindo por um grande corredor de templos até outro grande pátio. Era um obelisco gigante e imponente.

 **\- Chamam-no de 'O Grande Pilar'...** \- soou uma voz feminina, suave e atraente, como se fosse um canto.

O timoneiro sentiu o coração acelerar naquele momento e suas pupilas dilatarem como se encantado por algo. Virou-se lentamente para ver quem se aproximava. Era uma bela mulher de longos fios que mesclavam entre o louro e o negro que desciam pelas costas. Os olhos eram fundos, parecendo tristes, mas também centrados. Usava também uma escama que mais lembrava um vestido por conta de seu saiote até pouco acima do joelho - o que era um pesar já que mostrava ter um corpo esguio.

 **\- Eu o chamo de o Pilar de todos os pilares, uma vez que seja ele a ser o grande suporte central, feito unicamente de oricalco.** \- ela sorriu, piscando sutilmente esperando que ele perdesse certo 'encanto', e pareceu surtir efeito. Anceo piscou aturdido, olhando à sua volta. - **Não foi minha intenção deixá-lo assim, embora muitas vezes seja algo quase impossível evitar.**

 **\- Você é...** \- indagou um Anceo ainda levemente desorientado.

 **\- Sou Syreni, uma das Generais de Poseidon.** \- e ela o viu virar os olhos. **\- Acalme-se, Timoneiro da lendária Argo... Não estou aqui para confrontá-lo como qualquer um dos outros, apenas conhecê-lo já que a primeira vez não foi assim tão formal.**

 **\- Primeira vez?** \- ele franziu o cenho estranhando aquilo. **\- Já nos conhecemos antes?**

 **\- Como disse, não fomos apresentados formalmente. Ainda era um Argonauta, guiando bem próximo a Ilha de Capri quando o vi... e reconheci.** \- e deu de ombros, passando por ele e seguindo até uma fonte onde se sentou, cruzando as pernas. **\- Não o culpo por isso uma vez que o momento não foi propício a isso...** \- e ela fez um assovio, seus olhos brilhando naquele momento, entoando um canto que fez Anceo paralisar.

 _"E-Eu conheço esse canto... Ilha de Capri...? Sim...! A ilha das sereias...!"_ ,lembrava Anceo naquele momento. Ele havia substituído Tífis na ocasião, mas por muito pouco ele e os outros argonautas não foram vítimas daquelas criaturas malditas. Orfeu foi quem as sobrepujou, mas por muito pouco não sucumbiram. Na ocasião, Anceo ficara realmente perturbado, mas foi um dos que conseguiu resistir e conseguindo manobrar a Argo para afastá-lo das margens da ilha e seguirem viagem, e como naquela ocasião, resistira aquele 'encanto', ainda que a General à sua frente mesmo tenha interrompido seu canto.

 **\- Você é uma das sereias de Capri...?** \- indagou Anceo a fitando cético.

 **\- Não me compare àquelas parasitas...** \- respondeu com falsa ofensa por aquela comparação. **\- Elas possuem seus encantos por trás daquelas carapaças, mas nada se iguala às Syrens.** \- e riu daquilo. **\- Por um lado é maravilhoso que sejam elas a terem esse reconhecimento enquanto que minhas irmãs e eu conseguimos algumas vantagens.**

 **\- Será mesmo as sereias as parasitas?** \- falou Anceo interrogativo arqueando o semblante.

 **\- As sereias são ótimas predadoras, mas péssimas estrategistas. Sendo assim, um acordo que ajudou ambas as partes, e todos saem ganhando!** \- sorriu para ele. **\- Mas aquele humano… ele realmente… conseguiu encantar a mim com sua canção… e achei que jamais… achei que isso seria impossível… e somente** ** _por isso_** **sobreviveram.**

 **\- Então foi para isso que me chamou aqui?** \- questionou ele. **\- Para me dizer que sobrevivemos naquele dia porque você quis?**

Syren levou um dedo ao rosto, parecendo pensativa. Olhou de um lado para o outro, balançando o corpo suavemente, antes de finalmente voltar a fitá-lo.

 **\- Sim!** \- Ela respondeu com um sorriso cínico em seu rosto. **\- Embora eu o tenha acompanhado desde então e relatando suas façanhas a quem o convidou… e o ajudou para que não tivesse o mesmo destino do antigo timoneiro da Argo.** \- sorria maliciosa, balançando a perna.

Anceo pensou dizer algo, abrindo e fechando a boca quando seus sentidos e lembranças o alertaram para aquele detalhe. Uma presença imponente se fez presente naquele momento. Syren levantou-se e curvou-se para frente, ajoelhando-se com a cabeça baixa.

 _"_ _Essa presença… Então, quem me chamou aqui foi…"_ , e antes que pensassem em se virar, um homem de aparência jovem de não mais que 25 anos pairava ao seu lado. Era alto, em seus 1,90m, tinha longos cabelos lisos num castanho dourado jogados para trás. As suas feições eram sisudas, um rosto quadrado, olhos amendoados levemente caídos, mas muito expressivos. Anceo já o tinha visto antes. Era Tritão, o filho legítimo de Poseidon.

Quando menos percebeu, também estava a se ajoelhar, certamente influenciado por aquela presença e poderosa Cosmo-energia quer ele emanava. Levantou-se somente quando viu a General assim fazer, acompanhando-a, sem deixar de contemplar aquela figura ao seu lado.

 **\- Então, aqui está o Sétimo…** \- disse ele num tom grave, diferente do que sua imagem parecia querer mostrar. **\- Aquele que se mostrou mais digno dentre todos os filhos humanos de meu pai?** \- e se voltou para Anceo, olhando-o de cima abaixo, estudando-o. **\- O escolhido dentre os humanos a ocupar uma posição de poder entre os Marinas…?**

 **\- E-Escolhido…?** \- balbucionou Anceao ainda encantado e perplexo.

 **\- O Imperador dos Sete Mares, Poseidon, escolheu um de cada de seus leais seguidores para uma posição de prestígio para seu Império.** \- respondia Syreni após a permissão de responder aquilo. **\- E ficou decidido que o Sétimo este seria ocupado por uma criatura humana, e você foi o escolhido, Anceo.**

 **\- E devo admitir…** \- dizia Tritão caminhando alguns passos e voltando-se para o Timoneiro. - **Que estou quase me convencendo e concordando com a decisão de meu pai. O seu sangue divino parece responder mais às suas origens. É um conhecedor dos mares nato, resistiu à intimidação de Scylla na praia de Lemúria e ao golpe de Hippos que teria esmigalhado um corpo humano qualquer, mas foi capaz de absorver esse dano, mostrando uma resistência muito superior...** \- e riu daquilo, fitando-o nos olhos pela primeira vez. **\- E contra Lymnades? Foi capaz de ver além de seus olhos, não se deixou enganar pela ilusão de suas próprias lembranças, o que não o torna assim... tão vulnerável ou facilmente influenciado.**

Em outros momentos Anceo estaria regozijando por aquelas palavras, orgulhando-se pelo que soava um lisonjeio, mas não sentia nada senão desconfiança sobre onde Tritão queria chegar. Até aquele momento sentia estar sendo testado por cada um dos Marinas, a começar há muito pela própria Syreni quando ainda um Argonauta. Desde então fora submetidos a inúmeros riscos como ficar à deriva sem uma terra à vista, aos mais diversos ataques de criaturas marinhas, principalmente após sua 'transformação' da qual nem mesmo Suiya tinha conhecimento.A penas uma pessoa sabia disso.

 **\- Porém...** \- continuou Tritão, despertando Anceo de seu devaneio. **\- Nada disso foi suficiente para me convencer do porquê meu pai escolhê-lo para se tornar o Sétimo. Afinal, tudo isso são vantagens de seu sangue divino...** \- e suspirou, caminhando alguns passos, empurrando o himation e deixando os braços fortes à mostra, o bracelete talhado do pulso até meio o braço ostentando uma riqueza peculiar. **\- Isso até ver, com meus próprios olhos, sua luta com Chrysaor.** \- e riu contidamente, olhando para Anceo sobre os ombros. **\- Sim, isso foi realmente impressionante de sua parte, Anceo. Aquilo sim foi digno de um Sétimo.**

Os olhos de Anceo estavam sob Tritão naquele momento. Ele teria sido o responsável por seu duelo contra Chrysaor por um mero capricho para se convencer de sua nomeação? A luta entre os dois estava longe de um mero teste, mas um forte duelo onde cada um estava a testar seus limites. Começara como um simples embate, mas saíra do controle e ambos.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

 ** _"Por que não paramos de falar e vamos direto ao que nos interessa, Chrysaor?"_**

Foram as palavras de Anceo para com o General Marina que o desafiara, gerando uma luta ainda mais intensa. Não era um ensaio, mas verdadeiramente uma luta onde um único erro poderia provocar graves ferimentos ou mesmo a morte de um deles. Entretanto, era o chamado 'Sétimo' que estava em desvantagem naquela luta. A lança usada por Chrysaor era uma arma poderosa, enquanto do timoneiro tinha apenas uma lança comum servindo somente para ajudar nos bloqueios. Toda a ação dependia unicamente dele, aguardando o momento exato para sua investida.

Num milionésimo de segundos, fincou sua lança no chão e ganhou impulso para o alto e saltando frente ao meio-irmão. Chrysaor percebeu o plano do seu oponente e virou-se cortando o ar em meia-lua contra ele, mas caiu no vazio. Quando fez o movimento de volta, surpreendeu-se de ver a imagem de uma grande serpente marinha, com sua bocarra aberta e seus olhos reluzentes.

 _"Isso é... um dragão marinho...?!"_ , pensou Crysaor surpreso com o que via. O seu golpe havia sido anulado, restando Chrysaor saltar para trás de modo esquivar-se do golpe. Uma névoa surgiu à sua volta, e a lança fincada no chão ficara corroída até desintegrar-se.

 **\- Uma nuvem corrosiva...!** \- comentou Chrysaor olhando à sua volta, girando rapidamente a lança e expulsando aquela névoa que encobriu Anceo, percebendo-o se levantar do chão e caminhar lentamente em sua direção. **\- Espetacular...! Achou que poderia me distrair com essa nuvem tóxica...?** \- e calou-se com o que viu.

Anceo surgia à sua frente, com todo seu corpo ainda escamado, seus olhos reluzentes, como se o Cosmo emanasse de suas órbitas. O braço estava pouco maior que o normal, as mãos exibiam uma membrana entre os dedos e garras afiadas. Parou meio à névoa enquanto seu corpo novamente voltando à sua forma de antes.

 **\- Então é verdade...!** \- Chrysaor falava maravilhado, jogando sua lança para trás do corpo, mas mantendo a postura de combate. **\- Por isso resistiu ao golpe de Hippos, transformando-se na própria serpente dos mares. Nenhum humano suportaria um golpe com aquele com o corpo nu, mas agora... tudo faz sentido...!**

 **\- Até onde quer chegar com isso, Chrysaor? Espera que destrua sua lança?** \- disse Anceo arqueando o semblante, confiante.

 **\- Quebrar a minha lança...?!** \- Chrysaor gargalhou alto, mas aquilo não pareceu intimidar em nada Anceo. **\- Acha mesmo que seja capaz de quebrar essa lança sagrada, Anceo? Não faz ideia do que ela seja feita ou jamais pensaria em tamanha bobagem...**

Um movimento, e a lança estava diante do corpo do General Marina, com seu fio reluzindo para em direção do timoneiro parado à sua frente. Chrysaor empunhava sua lança orgulhoso, contemplando-a em sua beleza e em sua força e mito.

 **\- A minha espada por si só era uma excelente arma, mas estava longe de sua perfeição...** \- e moveu a lança como se fosse aplicar um golpe, mas sendo uma mera manobra de exibição. **\- Porém, o meu pai a tomou, e junto com lasca do escudo de Athena obtida na guerra contra os Gigas e unida à lança de Ares. Forjada pelo próprio Hefesto, nasceu essa lança.** \- Chrysaor sorriu. **\- Você é o primeiro quem conseguiu anular o golpe, mas não fique tão confiante nisso.**

Anceo nada respondeu, senão colocar-se de maneira defensiva. Estava sem qualquer arma naquele momento, o que o tornaria mais vulnerável aos ataques e contra-atacar menos. O seu plano se tomar a área com gás tóxico não surtiu o efeito necessário. Ele fora rápido e ágil em fugir, mas agora via que não seria suficiente para incapacitar aquela arma forjada por um deus. _"Um golpe daquela arma e poderei morrer! Não acredito que ele possa chegar a tanto, mas não posso me garantir nisso. Preciso encontrar uma maneira de derrotá-lo ou ganhar uma única vantagem sobre ele"_ , pensava ele esperando a nova investida do Marina.

Os dois ficaram a se encarar por longos minutos, até que Chrysaor moveu sua lança, segurando-a com as duas mãos apontando para em direção de Anceo para seus inúmeros golpes. A cada lampejo na ponta da lança eram múltiplos ataques contra o timoneiro que restava somente esquivar-se, mas algo parecia estranho. _"Os golpes parecem mais rápidos e intensos... essa luz... ela está..."_ , dizia, quando um forte lampejo o cegou fazendo-o retardar sua esquiva e sentir um corte queimá-lo na altura da costela e fazendo-o cair para o lado. Salvo apenas por conseguir calcular e apoiar-se no braço, saltando para mais longe. Era um corte cauterizante.

 **\- Não há tempo para se lamentar!** \- disse Chrysaor movendo a lança numa meia lua, mas não uma única vez, mas três vezes, sendo duas na diagonal fazendo um X no ar e cortando todo o espaço de Anceo que arregalava os olhos. **\- VEJAMOS O QUANTO PODE RESISTIR!**

Os olhos de Anceo reluziram naquele momento, e seu não somente seu corpo tornou-se a pele de um dragão como o próprio se tornou novamente uma serpente marinha. Desviava dos golpes com uma graciosidade que fez Chrysaor olhá-lo maravilhado, mas sorrir cruelmente para um último golpe, esse vertical contra o corpo do timoneiro que o cortaria ao meio. O urro dado pelo mesmo ecoou por toda área, chamando a atenção dos Marinas nas proximidades que vigiavam a área do confronto. Até mesmo outros Marinas que sentiram aquele forte impacto no Cosmo. Porém, o maior espanto estava para com Chrysaor diante da cena.

A ponta menor de seu tridente fincara no braço de Anceo, perfurando-o. Caso ele puxasse, rasgaria seu braço fatiando-o ao meio. Estava diante de Chrysaor com seu corpo banhado em sangue, com cortes mesmo sob sua pele escamada, algumas partes tomada de corais que ajudavam a conter o sangramento. Uma poça de sangue já se fazia debaixo dele. Não havia temor em seus olhos, apenas obstinação, ao contrário de Chrysaor que parecia perplexo com o que estava diante dele.

Quando pensou em remover o tridente, foi o aspirante à Marina que jogou o braço ferido para baixo trazendo junto o tridente, e antes que Chrysaor o puxasse, foi o Anceo a fazê-lo segurando em seu cabo, trincando-o com a força empregada naquele ponto. A surpresa daquilo foi tão grande que nem mesmo o Marina sentiu quando foi empurrado e depois arremessado para o alto impulsionado por sua arma. Conseguiu cair em pé, mas sem sua Lança Dourada. Esta havia sido fincada no chão, marcando o meio da arena que os dividia naquele lugar.

Anceo arfava, estava no seu limite, mas pretendia a mais um golpe. Porém, Chrysaor sorriu e o reverenciou, curvando-se para ele. O timoneiro não compreendeu o que aconteceu naquele momento, somente que sentiu grande peso em seu corpo e perder os sentidos.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

 **\- Eu apaguei por alguns dias...** \- comentou Anceo lembrando do ocorrido, os olhos inquietos como se buscasse na memória alguma evidência daquele momento. **\- Antes, no entanto, vi que alguém se aproximava, mas perdi os sentidos antes que pudesse ver quem era.** \- e voltou-se para Tritão após um breve piscar de olhos. **\- Então...**

 **\- Chrysaor seguiu exatamente minha ordem.** \- comentou Tritão muito calmo, concluindo o raciocínio de Anceo de maneira desdenhosa. **\- Sei que foi treinado por um Comandante Celestial e queria colocar isso a prova. A sua transformação foi uma grande surpresa. Syreni já havia me relatado sobre isso, mas queria ver com meus próprios olhos.**

 **\- Ah, é? Pensei que aquilo fosse segredo.** \- o timoneiro rebateu com acidez. Na ocasião em que fora levado para o Mundo Celeste, haviam feito sua mãe guardar segredo sobre aquilo, e reforçaram isso a ele, que na época ainda era uma criança. **\- Ou eles tem a língua solta ou vocês são muito bisbilhoteiros.**

E, tinha certeza de que, se alguém abriu a boca a respeito daquilo, o seu mestre certamente costurou a língua do delator com os intestinos dele. O "Grifo", como era chamado por alguns, não era lá muito tolerante com traições e desobediências.

 **\- Quem acha que intercedeu para que fosse treinado no Mundo Celestial?** \- Tritão arqueou o semblante quando voltou-se para o jovem desenhando um gracioso sorriso cínico. **\- Ou acaso se esqueceu que foi graças a mim, quem os orientou qual caminho tomar em direção ao Mediterrâneo?** \- riu com aquilo. **\- Pode ser um grande navegador, Anceo, mas ainda lhe falta perspicácia. Como um guerreiro mostrou seu valor, mas precisa ser melhor... lapidado.**

 **\- Ah… "lapidado"?** \- Anceo comentou, assentindo com a cabeça. **\- Devo supor que você tem me "moldado" por esse tempo todo, desde o dia em que o Grifo chutou o meu traseiro.**

 **\- Parece que terá de aprender a ter bons modos também…** \- fez uma careta e virando os olhos. **\- Aprendeu o suficiente, mas mostrou-se ser bem independente ao longo desses anos, sendo um autodidata… Quanto ao seu mestre, não perdeu lá grandes coisas.** \- e voltou-se para Syreni. **\- Deixarei que ela cuide de sua boa educação, pois não fica bem um General com um linguajar tão baixo. Antes do sangue divino, possui uma linhagem nobre. Deveria portar-se como um.** \- e caminhava para deixá-los, mas voltando um passo. **\- Até mesmo aqueles gêmeos sabem ser mais educados. Deveria ter aprendido com eles.** \- e sorriu, deixando-o por fim.

 **\- Desculpe se não dei sorte de ter nascido em um berço de ouro, como aqueles dois.** \- o timoneiro fingiu lamentar e virou-se para a General Marina. **\- E então? Espero que suas aulas não envolvam canto, assim como as do Grifo envolviam usar um de seus "adoráveis" discípulos como alvos.**

Syreni apenas arqueou o semblante, convidando a acompanhá-la. Ela fez um único movimento e sua indumentária deixava seu corpo meio um grande brilho. Anceo se surpreenderia ao perceber que se passaria como uma humana se não fosse um detalhe. Suas pernas, embora escuras e enrugadas, tinham uma beleza singular. As coxas estavam suavemente projetadas para a frente, tendo seus joelhos a tocarem o tecido. Nos pés, nenhuma sandália, somente os dedos longos, terminados em garras negras e luzentes, levemente curvadas como ganchos.

O seu vestido era um adorno no pescoço que prendia ao tecido sobre os seios, mas lembrando uma placa de escamas douradas que descia pelo abdômen traçado até um cinto de mesmo modelo preso numa concha. Um tecido leve com adornos descia à frente, deixando duas lascas em cada lado da perna. Nos braços longos, diversas amarras como do peito, do ombro ao pulso, deixando as mãos livres.

 **\- Já ouvi falar das Sirens...** \- comentou Anceo sem disfarçar em estudá-la. Diferente de Lymnades ou mesmo Scylla, ela não apercia envergonhar-se de sua aparência. **\- Por que está aqui? Achei que fossem mais...**

 **\- Humanas? Éramos ninfas, guardiãs de Perséfone, filha de Deméter.** \- comentou ela olhando para Anceo, continuando a caminhar. **\- Como líder delas, assumi a culpa e fomos punidas pela própria deusa por não sermos capazes de proteger sua filha de ser levada para o Submundo, sendo amaldiçoada por isso. Acabamos por nos isolar em Capri... esquecidas...!** \- narrava com certo rancor, olhando para frente. **\- Isso até que Poseidon nos aceitasse e jurarmos lealdade a ele.** \- e voltou-se para Anceo. **\- Como sua 'rainha', fui escolhida como a Terceira General, atrás de Hippos e Kraken, criações do próprio Imperador dos Mares.**

 **\- Ainda não entendo o porquê de tudo isso.** \- comentou Anceo caminhando junto à ela, mas logo se afastando e levando a mão aos cabelos. **\- O que Tritão quis dizer com sendo** ** _Sétimo_** **?**

 **\- O Sétimo Guardião dos Mares, o últimos Generais Marina.** \- respondeu ela pacientemente e mantendo seu olhar sobre ele, piscando insistentemente. Anceo não havia percebido, mas seus olhos era como de uma ave de rapina. **\- O Senhor Poseidon está a preparar seu exército contra Athena, alguém com quem possui uma forte divergência.**

 **\- Contra... Athena...?** \- Anceo se voltou para a mulher, querendo dizer algo, mas não sabia sobre o que exatamente dizer. **\- Mas... por quê? E-Eu já ouvi falar sobre ela ser a escolhida de Zeus e a governar a Terra, segundo os Aedos em suas histórias cantadas, do embate de Poseidon com a acrópole, mas...**

 **\- Athena confrontou Poseidon diversas vezes, e da Acrópole é apenas um dos diversos embates em que se envolveram, mas há muito mais que isso.** \- comentava Syreni olhando Anceo. **\- Não o culpo que não saiba, mas por conviver bem mais próxima aos deuses, tenho um conhecimento mais amplo das divergências que o levaram a essa tensão entre eles, mas há muito ela o tem desagradado... desafiado e colocando sua soberania em questão com muitos povos.**

 **\- E está reunindo um exército para uma guerra.** \- concluiu Anceo, vendo Syreni abrir as mãos e concordar com suas palavras. **\- Nunca tive nada contra ou a favor de Athena, mas porque lutaria contra ela que, segundo cantam, luta pelos humanos... sendo eu um deles?** \- e arqueia o semblante, sentando-se num banco próximo.

 **\- Realmente...** \- Syreni inclinou a cabeça, olhando para um lado e piscando ao voltar-se para Anceo. **\- É uma questão pertinente para alguém como você. É o único humano dentre nós, com sangue divino...** \- disse abrindo os braços, caminhando alguns passos enquanto parecia refletir sobre aquilo. **\- Poseidon tem perdido muitos de seus seguidores para com Athena, e seu recrutamento talvez busque uma maior aproximação àqueles que resistem, para que vejam que eles tem voz junto à sua divindade.**

 **\- Em outras palavras: eu ser uma ponte entre Poseidon e os humanos.** \- sorriu Anceo com certo desdém. Bateu com a mão na coxa, levantando-se e meneando negativamente quanto aquilo. **\- Isso não é o bastante para mim.**

 **\- Você sempre me pareceu devoto a ele.** \- comentou ela, vendo-o passar por ela, mas parar às suas costas. **\- Não fico limitada aqui. Sou os olhos de Poseidon sobre a Terra e muitas vezes o vi cumprindo seus ritos nas praias onde desembarcava. Jamais deixou de estar presente nas Festas das Águas em Lemúria e até mesmo pediu por seu amigo, suplicando em prantos, que fosse salvo do terrível mal que o matou.**

Anceo fechou o punho ao ouvir aquilo, sobre ela falar de seu amigo, Shiloh, irmão de Suiya. Em suas viagens buscando a cura do amigo cruzando os mares atrás de bruxos, curandeiros e quem mais pudesse ajudá-lo, mas jamais encontrou a cura para a enfermidade do amigo.

 **\- Ele sempre foi um grande devoto de Poseidon e...** \- ela hesitou continuar aquelas palavras, e Anceo percebeu isso ao voltar-se para ela. Os seus olhos de rapina pareciam perscrutar à sua volta, girando seu corpo e aproximando-se do timoneiro como se fosse confidenciar-lhe um segredo. **\- Você não foi uma mera escolha, mas um pedido de alguém que acreditava num anônimo navegador digno de ser o 'Príncipe das Águas'.** \- sussurrou ela, afastando-se. **\- Pense sobre isso. Ainda tem alguns dias até que possa se decidir, Anceo.**

Ele ficou ali, parado, estarrecido. Girou bruscamente para em direção de Syreni que se afastava com aquelas palavras ecoando em sua mente: _"Eis que chega o Príncipe das Águas!"_.

Shiloh era o único a chamá-lo daquele modo.


	6. O Guardião dos Mares

Os passos ecoavam conforme descia os degraus para a cabine pessoal. Novamente o encontrou vazio como todos os dias anteriores, com a cama desarrumada e cada pertence em seu lugar de antes. Nada havia mudado. Ainda assim, ela o chamou, em vão. Nenhuma resposta, nenhum sinal de que esteve ali. Suiya respirou fundo olhando à sua volta e voltando para o convés. Procurava por todo ele esperando que ele surgisse com seu largo sorriso e tomando-a nos braços, mas há semanas não compartilhavam o calor um de outro.

 **\- Nenhum sinal dele, não é mesmo, Suiya?** \- comentou Carel, o jovem ajudante no porto carregando uma caixa e deixando num canto qualquer. Olhava Suiya debruçada na borda do barco e com um olhar triste e perdido na água. **\- Eu andei perguntando pelas tavernas, centro comercial... Todos estão preocupados com Sr. Anceo, perguntando o que aconteceu.**

 **\- Eu não sei mais onde procurá-lo, Carel.** \- ela se voltou pra ele, com a voz pesarosa. **\- Visito a praia a cada amanhecer e entardecer, esperando para ver se ele aparece...** \- e se coloca ereta, olhando para o convés. **\- Venho aqui esperando encontrá-lo dormindo...** \- e meneia negativamente. **\- E nada! Não há um único rastro dele. Ele simplesmente... desapareceu!**

 **\- Ele não partiria sem seu barco.** \- comentou o garoto olhando para a embarcação, com algumas ferramentas ainda espalhadas. **\- Ele sempre teve muito ciúme disso aqui. Nem mesmo outros navegadores o viram.**

 **\- Algo me diz que foi naquela praia... no Ninho.** \- comentou Suiya olhando em direção à praia dos ninhos rochosos. **\- Sinto que algo aconteceu ali... Nada me tira isso da cabeça.**

O rapaz olha para trás como se procurasse por algo ou alguém, aproximando-se de Suiya e parecendo confidenciar algo, sussurrando:

 **\- O Sr. Óclis ainda está bastante injuriado por quem quer que tenha feito aquilo com os ovos de dragão na praia.** \- comentou o rapaz, chamando atenção de Suiya. **\- Ele disse que vai matar com cometeu tamanha heresia.**

A jovem riu daquilo. Assim como todos os dias visitava o barco para saber do retorno de Anceo, ela presenciava o lamento do senhor no porto quanto aos 'seus ovos de dragão que tanto ansiava ver chocarem ao amanhecer'. Era comum sempre vê-lo na praia ansiando por aquele momento, mas naquele dia chegara um pouco mais tarde e encontrou um cenário de destruição. Coincidentemente, o estrangeiro havia desaparecido naquela manhã, logo após Suiya deixá-lo quando haviam passado aquela noite juntos.

 **\- Bom, volto mais tarde.** \- disse Suiya fazendo menção de sair, mas voltando-se para o garoto. **\- Ah, Carel, caso ele...**

 **\- Retorne, será a primeira saber. Pode deixar!** \- comentou ele abrindo um sorriso, vendo-a agradecer por um pedido que fizera sempre nas últimas semanas. **\- Ele vai voltar, Suiya. Esteja certa disso.**

 **\- Assim espero, Carel... Assim espero!** \- sorriu, se retirando por fim.

Seguiu direto para casa, mais especificamente à oficina do irmão onde ainda estava a arrumar e guardar seus pertences. Desligar-se das lembranças era quase impossível. Não bastasse perder o irmão, tinha como seu melhor amigo Anceo, e ambos ficavam horas trancado naquela oficina conversando e planejando as viagens que jamais aconteceram. Seus olhos pairaram sobre uma réplica do barco de Anceo e a tomou em mãos, observando a serpente marinha em sua proa.

 **\- Nenhuma notícia dele?** \- questionou seu pai trazendo alguns cestos.

 **\- Não.** \- e colocou o barquinho de volta ao lugar. **\- Carel disse que até os comerciantes estão preocupados. Ninguém sabe dele.** \- e suspirou.

 **\- Bom, talvez...** \- deixava o cesto num canto e se sentava, olhando para a oficina. **\- Tenha surgido algo extraordinário.**

 **\- Ele não partiria sem o seu barco.** \- comentou Suiya certa do que dizia. **\- Aquela destruição na praia é suspeita, e ele desapareceu naquele mesmo dia! Espero que, onde quer que ele esteja, que fique bem, mas volte...!** \- dizia Suiya quando se virou para seu pai e encontrando-o contemplativo. **\- Pai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

O velho homem tinha um semblante preocupado, um olhar pesaroso para onde Suiya deixara o barco, mas o pensamento longe. Usava os trajes formais de grão-mestre, o Guardião das Relíquias de Lemúria. Quando perguntado, soltou um suspiro e voltando-se para a filha, apontando uma cadeira próxima para que ela se sentasse.

 **\- Acabo de vir do palácio e o rei pediu para levar a orbe de Oricalco para o encerramento da Festa das Águas hoje.** \- comentou ele, num tom sério. **\- Entende o que digo?**

 **\- A Orbe... de Oricalco?** \- ela piscou aturdida, sentando-se diante do pai. **\- Mas ela nunca sai de sua câmara!**

 **\- Exatamente, e isso me preocupa. O pedido foi feito pelo rei e que a orbe esteja no campanário.** \- ele pausou suas palavras, fitando a filha. **\- Teremos também a presença de Marinas na cidade, no fechamento dos festejos.**

 **\- Marinas... a Orbe Sagrada fora de sua câmara...?** \- ela pontuava as chaves daquela conversa. **\- Pai, você me disse que a Orbe jamais deixou a câmara, senão...**

 **\- Para quando houve a guerra entre deuses e Gigas.** \- lembrou seu pai. **\- A Orbe é capaz de guardar uma poderosa energia, um presente do próprio Poseidon, uma relíquia de Lemúria. Sabe o quanto ela significa para nosso povo.**

 **\- É uma herança de Mu. O senhor sempre nos contou isso.** \- respondeu ela com a mão no colo. **\- Ela foi entregue à linhagem de nossos monarcas como uma herança...**

 **\- A última vez que ela foi removida de sua câmara foi para envolver Lemúria numa barreira de proteção durante a Gigantomachia...** \- e voltou-se para a filha. **\- Mas também quando é para renovar alianças.**

 **\- Não estamos em guerra, estamos?** \- indagou a jovem mantendo os olhos sobre o pai.

 **\- Preciso que acompanhe a princesa nos festejos de hoje.** \- comentou seu pai se levantando, não seguindo com aquela conversa. **\- Preciso me preparar. Não se demore!**

Suiya acompanhou o pai se levantando e assentiu. Compreendeu bem o que ele quis dizer. Levou a mão ao colar que tinha e pensando no porquê da presença de Marinas em Lemúria.

 **〰〰〰〰** **oOo** **〰〰〰〰**

Anceo contemplava as quedas d'água que transbordavam de alguns pontos estratégicos dos aquedutos do reino de Poseidon. Pensava nas palavras ditas por Syreni e pelo seu novo detestável meio-irmão, Tritão. Por algum motivo, conseguia achá-lo mais insuportável do que ele havia se mostrado. Em sua mão, o pingente de um antigo colar passeava por seus dedos hábeis. Gostava de fazer aquilo enquanto pensava ou observava distraído para a paisagem.

Mas em certo ponto, sua distração fora tanta que a peça escorregou e, se não estivesse presa por um cordão em seu pescoço, teria mergulhado para algum lugar de algum canteiro do pátio mais abaixo. Respirou aliviado por aquilo e olhou para a pequena medalha de cor tão brilhante quanto a prata mais pura que já havia posto as mãos. Um presente que Suiya havia lhe dado, tão logo havia começado a se envolver com ela, forjado por Shiloh.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

 **\- Aqui está! Tomei a liberdade de restaurá-la. Estava precisando mais que algumas cordas.** \- comentou um rapaz entregando uma lira.

Anceo estava parado junto à porta, com os braços cruzados, assistindo Orfeu tomar sua lira embasbacado. Não acreditava na preciosidade que tinha em mãos, no brilho dos seus fios e nos detalhes talhados em cristal. Quando ensaiou uma nota, jamais esperou ouvir um som límpido como aquele e exclamou admiração.

 **\- É sim-simplemente... MARAVILHOSO!** \- disse ele entoando algumas notas e o rapaz sorrir para o navegador na porta. **\- Não imaginei que pudesse restaurá-la.**

 **\- Troquei os fios por de oricalco.** \- Shiloh disse orgulhoso, o que fez Anceo reagir ao ouvir aquilo, desmanchando o sorriso e ficando a ouvir. **\- São mais resistentes e permitirão um som ainda mais limpo. Restaurei toda a lira e trabalhei nos detalhes há muito perdido. Espero que não se importe.**

 **\- Como poderia me importar? Confesso que temi deixá-la aqui, mas... Esta lira foi um presente...!** \- sorriu, reverenciando o lemuriano. **\- Obrigado, Shiloh. Anceo...**

 **\- Eu vou ficar e tratar de alguns negócios antes de sairmos em viagem, Orfeu.** \- adiantou-se o timoneiro coçando a nuca.

 **\- Demore o quanto quiser.** \- respondeu um Orfeu entusiasmado. **\- A minha lira e eu temos muito que pôr em dia... -** e ensaia novamente uma nova nota antes de se despedir e deixar os dois a sós.

Anceo aguardou o companheiro argonauta sair, voltando-se para o rapaz à sua frente. Shiloh estava próximo dos 18 anos, um rapaz bonito com feições suaves e traços levemente andróginos não fosse o queixo quadrado. Tinha um olhar que parecia 'sorrir' quando o fechava, com profundos olhos verdes como esmeralda. O cabelo estava sempre preso por uma fita com miçangas metálicas, mas sempre com fios caindo sobre seu rosto igualmente de seu pai, sendo preciso usar uma bandana para que deixasse seu rosto 'limpo' para o trabalho. O corpo esguio, mas com físico definido. Trajava sempre roupas claras, quebrando o tom com um manto vermelho que cobria seu tronco e com caimento nas costas.

Ele percebeu o olhar interrogativo de Anceo sobre ele e riu daquilo enquanto arrumava a mesa onde passara a noite trabalhando na correção da lira. Anceo havia explicado que o dano no instrumento se deu quando Orfeu buscou sobrepujar o canto das sereias quando atravessaram, com a Argo, próximo à Ilha de Capri. O jovem lemuriano se prontificou consertá-la até àquela manhã, cumprido sua palavra.

 **\- Fios de oricalco?** \- indagou Anceo olhando o rapaz. **\- Eu pensei que oricalco fosse uma matéria restrita, Shiloh.**

 **\- E é.** \- respondeu ele despreocupado. **\- Ninguém precisa saber.** \- piscou ao completar a resposta, e Anceo estava pronto para censurá-lo, mas foi imediatamente cortado. **\- Além do mais, não iria precisar daquele fio já que era sobra de outro trabalho meu e acabaria por me desfazer dele.** \- e levantou a mão, com uma segurando uma flanela, desculpando-se por aquilo e vendo o amigo cruzar os braços. **\- Portanto, apenas reaproveitei o material. Além do mais, será bem mais resistente quando cometer outra burrada como a que fez.**

 **\- Sei...** \- comentou Anceo andando pela oficina, aproximando-se da mesa de trabalho. **\- Apenas quero evitar problemas pra você, principalmente com seu pai.**

 **\- Não se preocupe.** \- e guardava as ferramentas num cesto, rindo da preocupação do amigo. **\- Não me fará falta e não gosto de faltar com a minha palavra.**

Anceo virou a cabeça de um lado e para o outro, encontrando um pergaminho meio aberto sobre a mesa e apanhando o mesmo. Percebendo o silêncio do amigo, Shiloh virou as costas, chamando-o. Ao vê-lo, buscou tomar o pergaminho de sua mão, mas o timoneiro desvencilhou algumas vezes na tentativa de ter o que tinha em mãos tomado dele.

 **\- O que é isso?** \- indagou, e ao perceber o desespero do amigo, ficou a provocá-lo.

 **\- Anceo, me entregue isso...!** \- implorava Shiloh, até que fez uso de sua telecinese e removendo das mão do amigo e enrolando.

 **\- Pensei que não podia usar telecinese. Anda burlando muitas regras, Shiloh...** \- brincou Anceo, rindo ao ver o amigo corado. **\- Sério, o que é isso? Parece uma...**

 **\- E-Eu estive desenhando uma... espécie de armadura...** \- e abriu novamente o pergaminho, olhando o projeto em mãos. **\- Não reconhece?**

Anceo se aproximou, olhando por cima do ombro do amigo, tomando-o de sua mão sem esforço e olhando com mais atenção. Lembrava uma criatura, apesar de suas partes estarem pouco mais afastadas em vista que se tratava de uma indumentária e o projeto destacava o que seria cada ítem. Quando compreendeu o desenho, ficou sério, voltando-se para o rapaz.

 **\- Exatamente.** \- Shiloh sorriu. **\- Eu desenhei depois que o vi naquele dia. N-Não saia da minha cabeça, então...**

 **\- Você não contou isso a ninguém, não é?** \- questionou Anceo visivelmente preocupado. **\- Shiloh, você prometeu que...**

 **\- Não, eu não contei. Dei a minha palavra, esqueceu?** \- e tocou o ombro de Anceo, sorrindo. **\- Levarei comigo para o túmulo!** \- e voltou olhar para o desenho. **\- O que achou?**

 **\- É... espantoso!** \- riu Anceo, olhando novamente o desenho. **\- Parece um...**

 **\- 'Dragão Marinho'.** \- respondeu Shiloh bem próximo a ele. **\- É como o nomeei.**

Anceo ficou a observar aquilo por um longo tempo, admirado e encantado da maneira como Shiloh adaptou a ideia da transformação do timoneiro para uma indumentária. Sempre foi um rapaz inteligente e promissor, e certamente viria ser um membro da Ordem. Aquela oficina guardava muito de suas memórias, seus diversos projetos estavam lá registrados e ele idealizou cada um deles.

Assistiu ele começar a trabalhar naquele projeto, até descobrir que estava doente quando o encontrou desmaiado ao voltar de uma de suas viagens. Estava a tossir sangue e estava a definhar a cada dia. A sua beleza pouco a pouco o abandonava, mas jamais suas forças. Estava a trabalhar com afinco naquele projeto, sem deixar de fazer-lhe um último presente: um colar em forma de uma serpente marinha como a que havia em seu barco. Foi Suiya quem lhe entregou, quando ambos estavam no leito de seu irmão, muito debilitado.

 **\- Acho que teremos de adiar novamente aquela viagem...** \- comentou ele num fio de voz, olhar abatido e sem o brilho de outrora. **\- Não tenho estado tão disposto.**

 **\- Tudo bem. Na próxima eu te arrasto para o barco.** \- brincou Anceo, embora soubesse que jamais faria isso. Suiya estava ao seu lado, segurando a mão do irmão e de Anceo.

 **\- Anceo... prometa-me uma coisa...** \- e teve a atenção do amigo. **\- Cuide dela...** \- disse apontando para a irmão com movimento sutil com a cabeça. **\- e você...** \- olhando para a irmã. **\- Cuide para que pare de beber... -** e os dois riram. **\- Sem mim, não tem graça.** \- e riu, tossindo em seguida. **\- Ah, Suiya... aquela caixa...!**

No momento que a irmã se afastou, Shiloh voltou-se para Anceo, este voltando a seriedade, tocando o rosto magro do amigo. Não tinha lágrimas, mas seus olhos diziam tudo naquele momento.

 **\- Está tudo bem...** \- murmurou, querendo levantar a mão e tocar o rosto do timoneiro. **\- Meu amigo... Meu 'Dragão Marinho'...!**

Suiya se aproximou com uma pequena caixa e presenteando Anceo com o colar, fazendo o ex-argonauta se desmanchar em lágrimas e sendo acalentado pela irmã do amigo que ao abraçou. Ambos sabiam o que aquilo significava, mas negavam aceitar até que o jovem rapaz falecera na manhã seguinte ao lado do amigo, da irmã e de seu pai.

 _"Uma mente brilhante parte e torna-se uma estrela!"_ , pensava Anceo assistindo o cerimonial dos lemurianos: uma pira de fogo e mecha do cabelo do morto, trançado com uma fita, esta verde por ser a cor da família de Suiya, jogada nas chamas. Desde então, jamais tirou aquele colar de seu pescoço.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

Anceo segurou forte o pingente e beijando-o, antes de apoiar a testa na mão fechada. Percebeu a aproximação de alguém e se levantou. Era Syreni, desculpando-se por assustá-lo.

 **\- Distraído.** \- comentou ela, mas sem entrar nos detalhes. **\- Soube que se reuniu com sua futura tropa.**

 **\- Sim, eu conheci os tenentes que estarão sob minhas ordens.** \- comentou ele, guardando o colar dentro das vestes.

 **\- Então está convencido em comandá-los, finalmente?** \- arqueou o semblante.

 **\- Nas últimas semanas, desde aquela conversa com você e Tritão, eu tenho pensado no assunto.** \- comentou Anceo caminhando pela sala, sendo servido de vinho. **\- Uma guerra! O meu pai... Poseidon... quer declarar guerra à Athena.**

 **\- Como já havia explicado, Athena tem despertado muito desconforto aos deuses, Anceo.** \- comentou Syreni caminhando pela sala, olhando a paisagem da qual ele parecia admirar. **\- Ela nem mais atende aos chamados do Olimpo desde que desceu à Terra, ignorando até mesmo as tentativas do Imperador dos Mares para uma conversa buscando adiar essa situação.**

 **\- Não é apenas isso.** \- comentou Anceo sorvendo do vinho. **\- Tritão também a odeia pelo o que ela fez à sua filha.** \- e Syreni se voltou para o timoneiro. **\- Sim, eu soube. Lymnades me contou.**

 **\- Sim. Tritão não aceita o que Athena fez à Pallas, mas calou-se a pedido de seu pai, mas existe um grande impasse. Athena tem colocado a soberania de Poseidon em dúvida. Logo ele, um dos Três Grandes sendo desafiado por uma garota e desmoralizado?** \- comentou Syreni se aproximando. **\- O que Poseidon quer é somente manter o** ** _status quo_** **, e Athena está causando desequilíbrio na ordem divina.**

Anceo nada respondeu. Tomou um último gole e deixando a taça e se voltando para Syreni. Havia conversado sobre aquilo com todos os Generais, inclusive com Scylla a quem teve evitado desde o embate na praia. Lymnades sempre se mostrava presente, parecendo testá-lo a todo momento e chegando a pensar que Menkar, o Segundo dos Generais, fosse apenas mais um jogo da ninfa amaldiçoada.

 **\- Isso também tem a ver com Menkar?** \- voltou-se Anceo, olhando para Syreni. **\- Ele não é muito comunicativo, não é mesmo?**

 **\- Sei que os Aedos, contadores de história que vagam de região a região, contam muitas histórias, e certamente ouviu falar do que aconteceu ao rei de Etiópia.** \- comentou Syreni.

 **\- Ouvi o canto.** \- comentou Anceo. **\- Poseidon enviou uma criatura para tomar a filha do rei, mas que foi morto por Perseu sobre um cavalo alado, transformando a criatura em pedra.** \- sorriu com ceticismo. - **Seria isso?**

 **\- Uma bela história, mas não foi exatamente assim.** \- sorriu Syreni. **\- A filha do rei foi ofertada a um dos filhos de Poseidon, Keto, para renovar sua aliança, mas o governante voltou atrás em sua palavra após conquistar aquilo que lhe foi agraciado por Poseidon. Evidentemente, o Imperador dos Mares fez sua cobrança, mas Athena interveio, levando à morte o príncipe dos mares quando duelou contra um protegido pela jovem deusa... que também era seu meio-irmão.**

 **\- Então, quem é esse Menkar?** \- indagou Anceo confuso.

 **\- Menkar é uma criação de Poseidon: o corpo de seu filho Keto com a criatura marinha das águas de Asgard...** \- respondeu Syreni didaticamente. **\- Ele não fala com qualquer um senão com Tritão ou o próprio Poseidon. Recomendo cuidado, Anceo.** \- pontuou Syreni de maneira preocupante. **\- Keto já era alguém perigoso, Menkar não é diferente.** \- e sorriu maliciosa. **\- Diria que vocês dois são bem parecidos, se é que me entende.**

Anceo nada disse, senão desviar o olhar e voltar para a varanda, apoiando-se no parapeito, indo e vindo, pensativo.

 **\- Não me parece muito convencido sobre isso, não é mesmo?** \- comentou ela.

 **\- Ouvi sobre o conflito de Tritão e Athena, sobre o envolvimento da deusa em questões que não lhe era devido... Uma disputa onde não vejo onde poderia me encaixar.** \- disse se voltando para Syreni, mantendo-se recostado no parapeito.

 **\- Como foi dito, você é o único 'humano' dentre os Generais, e o que Poseidon deseja é um representante de vocês em suas fileiras...** \- explicou Syreni.

 **\- Então eu seria a voz da raça humana junto a Poseidon...?** \- comentou Anceo, vendo Syren assentir.

 **\- Há muito sendo dito, inverdades sendo espalhadas e deturpadas por ações indevidas de Athena. Acha realmente que o Imperador dos Mares gostaria de uma guerra?** \- Syreni era incisiva nas palavras, franzindo o cenho. **\- O envolvimento dela questionando a soberania de Poseidon na Etiópia é um desrespeito! Ela o vem desafiando há tempos.**

 **\- Uma guerra talvez não seja a melhor solução.** \- pontuou Anceo.

 **\- É o que cada um de nós tem tentado evitar, e é por isso que está aqui, Anceo. Para somar força e garantir a soberania de Poseidon a quem tanto diz honrar...** \- e pausa, ficando a fitá-lo. **\- Ou temes por algo?**

 **\- O que está me escondendo, Syreni?** \- pressionou ele fitando-a incisivamente. **\- Por que sinto que quer me dizer algo e não o diz?**

A mulher respirou fundo, baixando os olhos e desviando dele. Virou às costas, caminhando pela sala e juntando as mãos.

 **\- Se as coisas continuarem a caminhar assim, algumas ilhas podem acabar por se tornar palco de violentas batalha como Capri…** \- e se voltou para Anceo, com olhar apreensiva. **\- Como tantas outras.** \- e percebeu seu olhar preocupado. **\- Athena conseguiu convencer até mesmo um dos filhos de Poseidon a lutar ao seu lado, ajudando na morte de Keto para atingir seu objetivo e não duvido que consiga o quer, se assim permitirmos, Anceo. Cabe você decidir, e recomendo que seja rápido!**

 **〰〰〰〰** **oOo** **〰〰〰〰**

Tudo estava preparado para a festa de encerramento que se daria em algumas horas. Suiya ficara ainda um longo tempo na oficina que pertenceu ao seu irmão pensando no que o pai dissera, ainda preocupada com desaparecimento de Anceo fazendo-a ir, mais uma vez à praia esperando encontrá-lo como naquela manhã. Ficou a olhar as ondas quebrando e lembrando dele e de seu irmão bêbados e nus, rindo daquela lembrança, mas também quando ela trocou o primeiro beijo com timoneiro ao saber da enfermidade do irmão, e quando se amaram pela primeira vez.

Embora sempre o visse junto de seu irmão, somente trocaram suas primeiras palavras durante os Festejos das Águas, há dois anos. Suiya sempre foi uma garota tímida e estava a cuidar da mãe que estava doente, o que a fazia ficar muitas vezes longe da oficina. Encantara-se por Anceo logo quando o viu, mas hesitava se aproximar até que o próprio assim o fez, ganhando mais força com suas visitas mais frequentes na busca de ajudar salvar o irmão da morte inevitável.

Quando o irmão adoeceu, a sua admiração pelo estrangeiro apenas cresceu, por vê-lo sempre buscando uma maneira de salvá-lo. Assistiu o desespero de Anceo quando tudo que fazia resultava em nada. Foi quando trocaram o primeiro beijo, naquela praia, meio aos ninhos rochosos. Shiloh havia sido o primeiro a perceber. _"Está apaixonada...! Impossível... não se apaixonar por ele"_ , disse o irmão quando a viu voltar naquela noite e dizendo o quanto seus olhos brilhavam.

 **\- Suiya, não queria dizer, mas está apertando um pouco demais a trança!** \- comentou Nysa olhando-a pelo espelho, despertando a jovem do devaneio e rindo.

 **\- D-Desculpe, Alteza. Acabei por me distrair. Perdão!** \- desculpou-se, prendendo o cabelo da jovem e disfarçando para limpar o rosto.

 **\- Tudo bem, Suiya.** \- disse a garota olhando-a pelo espelho, mas virando-se para fitá-la. **\- Somos amigas, não tem porquê esconder de mim. Eu soube que ele...** \- e não completou, suspirando. **\- Nenhuma notícia?**

 **\- Não.** \- respondeu Suiya se recompondo. **\- Ele desapareceu e ninguém sabe pra onde foi, ninguém o viu... Não sei mais onde procurá-lo.**

 **\- E-Eu não sei o que dizer...** \- disse a garota se levantando e indo de encontro da amiga, puxando-a pela mão até um banco almofadado, expulsando algumas almofadas para o chão. **\- Não perca a esperança! Ele vai aparecer na festa de encerramento de hoje.** \- e levantou a cabeça da amiga, limpando suas lágrimas. **\- Tenha certeza!**

 **\- Obrigada, Nysa.** \- e abraçou a amiga, ficando assim por alguns momentos.

As duas sempre foram próximas. A mãe de Suiya foi, por anos, a dama de companhia da rainha e depois quem ajudou a cuidar da pequena Nysa até adoecer tempo depois - um mal que também acometeu Shiloh. Eram como duas irmãs, confidentes uma da outra e a quem Suiya relatou sua paixão pelo estrangeiro e o medo da aceitação por seu pai, um homem mais regado aos valores tradicionais, mas que respeitava Anceo pelo o que fez ao seu primogênito.

Nysa sempre foi uma jovem confiante e otimista, sempre encontrando uma solução para que julgava ser impossível. Era algo que até mesmo seu irmão, Lyall, pontuava insistentemente aos pais para que coroarem a irmã e não ele quando o momento de assumir Lemúria chegasse. O seu irmão, o primogênito real, era mais um combatente, enfileirando-se aos Marinas e servindo no Forte Sunion, o que também era um desejo de Shiloh se não tivesse adoecido meses antes do alistamento.

Suiya lembrava-se do quão chateado seu irmão ficara na ocasião quando viu seus amigos partirem de Lemúria, levando-o a enfurnar-se em sua oficina e trabalhar dia e noite. _"Se não posso lutar com eles, que eu possa criar algo que possa ajudá-los a não perecer no campo de batalha, não acha?"_ , dizia ele sorrindo, ainda que seus olhos denotassem tristeza. Por muitas vezes era Anceo que o tirava daquele lugar, até a doença o debilitou a ponto de nem mais conseguir caminhar longas distância sem se esgotar.

E mais uma vez era pega pensando no Anceo.

 **\- D-Desculpe meu egoísmo.** \- comentou Suiya respirando fundo e se recompondo. **\- Imagino que também estejam preocupados. O meu pai me falou sobre a presença de Marinas.**

 **\- Sim, mas creio que seja nada de mais.** \- comentou uma Nysa vacilante, o que deixou Suiya surpresa. **\- Papai está preocupado por conta de Lyall. Há muito ele não retorna, e teme que algo pode ter acontecido algo em Sunion.** \- e forçou um sorriso. **\- Por mais que diga que está tudo bem, sei que estão preocupados.**

 **\- Você e seu irmão sempre tiveram um forte laço, não é mesmo?** \- comentou Suiya dorçando um sorriso. **\- Lembra Shiloh e eu. Era como se compartilhássemos os mesmos sentimentos...!**

 **\- Sim, e é exatamente por isso que sei que ele está bem, de alguma forma.** \- e Nysa se levantou, seguindo até uma mesa onde Suiya estava a arrum´-la. **\- Penso até que ele pode vir essa noite...** \- comentava com certa tensão na voz. Deixou um breve silêncio e depois se voltou para a sua acompanhante, forçando um sorriso. **-** **Quem sabe Lyall não traz um amigo e...!?** \- brincou ela, conseguindo provocar risos na amiga e descontraí-la.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

Quando a noite caiu sobre Lemúria, todos pararam para se concentrar no campanário, um espaço no centro da capital, a 500m do palácio real. Era uma grande área circular dando alusão de uma 'ilha' ligada a quatro pontes à sua volta além da central exclusiva do palácio. No centro desta havia uma pira onde todos os dias mantinha-se em chamas, mas apagada nos dias em que acontecia os Festejo das Águas. Em seu lugar, um ornamento de cristal que lembrava ondas do mar. Frente a ela, na ligação entre duas pontes à esquerda, o desenho de um portal formada por colunas e criando arcos centrocurvados da qual chamavam de 'Portal dos Mundos'.

A chegada da família real foi acompanhada por lemurianos que assistiam das pontes, ruas e prédios próximos, com os guardas fazendo o cordão de isolamento auxiliado por suas lanças. Junto com a realeza estavam os Anciões da Ordem - os Taumaturgos, feiticeiros e curandeiros; os Sábios, detentores da história e conhecimento; e os Forjadores, os mestres e restauradores. Três destes ficavam em Lemúria em seus devidos templos, enquanto outros três, os mais antigos, isolados no Castelo, nas terras 'secas' de Jamir (ou Jamiel). Frente à família real havia o Guardião das Relíquias, responsável por guardar as riquezas de Lemúria e da Orbe sagrada, trazida por ele em sua redoma de cristal.

Chegando ao centro, os Anciões, com suas vestes sagradas branca e mantos coloridos de sua ordem - Forjadores, o dourado, Taumaturgos, o vermelho, Sábios, o azul - circundavam a pira enquanto o Guardião posicionava a orbe sobre o ornamento, iluminando-a até ganhar um brilho incandescente azulado, emanando um pequena energia. No chão, linhas surgiram e seguiram para o que seria uma espécie de portal de um antigo templo sagrado. Uma película viva surgiu como se fosse um espelho d'água, com a sobra de um tridente que provocou admiração dos presentes

 **\- Eu sempre quis assistir esse portal ativo...!** \- comentou Nysa num sussurro para Suiya que também assistia maravilhada.

Quando a imagem do Tridente ganhou brilho, uma linha fez nascer uma porta dupla, sendo aberta por guardiões Marinas. Cerca de dez soldados, regidos por dois Tenentes, abriram caminho para dois oficiais com suas Escamas Sagradas que reluziam à luz da Orbe.

O primeiro foi uma figura que despertou uma leve sensação de temor, talvez por conta de seus olhos frios avermelhados e íris negra, lembrando de um predador. O seu rosto era longo apesar de uma meia-máscara cobrindo parte de seu rosto onde acentuava algumas protuberâncias. A sua Escama era toda fechada, com barbatanas que lembravam asas em suas costas. Porém, a maior atenção se deu às suas unhas escurecidas, lembrando garras muitíssimo afiadas.

Suiya percebeu Nysa estremecer, acalmando-a com a mão em seu ombro. Porém, quando virou-se para ver o segundo oficial a surgir, foi a vez dele de estremecer até ficar estática. Apenas seus olhos acompanhavam a figura que passava bem diante de seus olhos. Tudo à sua volta se silenciou, ouvindo apenas os sons metálicos de cada passo e movimento dos braços.

A Escama brilhante fechando com uma capa tríade - com uma grande descendo pelas costas e duas menores descendo dos ombros para as costas num azul com bordados dourados oferecia uma imagem majestosa. Conhecia cada detalhe minuciosamente forjado por Shiloh. _"A minha melhor obra...!"_ , ele dissera quando a terminou e ficando a contemplá-la, desmontando de sua forma mítica para de um homem a vestindo, e agora com seu guardião se apresentando diante de toda Lemúria.

Quem era o guardião, O General marina, Suiya não fazia a menor ideia. O seu rosto estava sombreado pelo elmo, mas era perceptível a expressão forte daquele homem. A sua presença era igualmente intensa como do primeiro oficial, mas não soava ameaçador, pelo contrário, muito familiar. A jovem tentava dizer algo, mas faltava-lhe voz, até mesmo força para manter-se de pé. Voltou seus olhos para seu pai. Não podia ver seu rosto devido o capuz que cobria seu rosto, o único do manto branco, mas ela sabia o quão emocionado ele também estava diante aquela figura somente por ver seus punhos fechados.

Nysa a chamava, buscando trazer Suiya de volta à realidade, despertando daquele transe. A princesa preocupava-se com o estado da amiga, do quanto estava pálida, as suas mãos frias. Perguntava se estava tudo bem, mas a amiga demorou a conseguir pronunciar qualquer palavra.

 **\- A-Aquela Escama... aquela... Escama...** \- murmurava, olhando o general Ganhar frente da orbe. **\- Foi forjada... por meu... m-meu irmão...!**

Foi a vez de Nysa arregalar os olhos e alternar da amiga para o General Marina misterioso. A princesa sabia que o irmão de Suiya trabalhara, até o fim de seus dias, numa indumentária sagrada e do quão orgulhoso estava de seu último trabalho. A presença daqueles dois oficiais Marinas, sendo compreendido a razão de todo aquele cerimonial.

 **\- Eu, o rei Chems, de Lemúria, tenho a honra de recebê-los, Generais Marinas do Imperador dos Mares, Poseidon.** \- reverenciou o velho rei, acompanhado de sua rainha, seguida da princesa e sua acompanhante, os Anciões, o Guardião e toda Lemúria a curvar-se em respeito.

 **\- Como General Marina, Menkar de Kraken, desejo saber o quão leal Lemúria está para com Poseidon.** \- questionou o primeiro General Marina com uma voz grave e profunda, nada que lembrasse um humano. Era intimidador, e seus olhos pareciam faiscar a cada palavra enquanto sobre o rei. Esticou o braço para próximo da orbe, destacando o fio de suas garras.

 **\- Lemúria afirma sua servidão ao Imperador dos Mares, mostrando nossa eterna gratidão com as Festividade das Águas em sua graça.** \- respondeu o rei buscando não intimidar-se diante aquele General, enquanto o outro mantinha-se calado, parecendo aguardar por algo.

 **\- Perfeito...!** \- disse em seguida, concentrando o Cosmo em sua mão sobre a Orbe e compartilhando da energia da mesma. O portal se fortalecera e o templo emanou poderosa energia. **\- Lemúria está sob nossa proteção contra a Cruzada Santa que se inicia.** \- e voltou-se para o General marina misterioso, em silêncio até então. **\- E deverão responder ao Sétimo Marina... aquele que os representar em nossas fileiras, o filho do Imperador Poseidon**

O misterioso General ganhou alguns passos à frente, sendo reverenciado por todos em respeito. Ele, por sua vez, levou a mão frente ao peito, à jóia que adornava frente ao coração, fazendo o elmo ser removido, soltando o cabelo cor de vinho e revelando-se surpreendentemente diante de todos. Apesar de perceber todos os olhares de amigos e conhecidos, manteve-se íntegro, sério, com a mesma postura imponente e olhar incisivo.

 **\- Anceo, o Dragão Marinho!** \- encerrou Menkar.

Suiya estava catatônica, sendo apoiada discretamente por um dos guardas que acompanhava Nysa, as lágrimas desceram por sua face. A angústia pela falta de notícias do homem que amava transformara-se em surpresa, misturada em comoção ao vê-lo trajando a indumentária forjada por seu irmão... e amigo do irmão do General Marina.

O próprio Anceo avistou Suiya, sentindo o coração bater fortemente contra seu peito. Porém, haveria de aguardar apenas por mais alguns instantes até que pudesse, após longas semanas, esclarecer sobre todas aquelas informações.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

A formalidades não se demoraram, mas sim os diálogos com o rei sobre o recrutamento para as fileiras Marinas e um conhecimento total das fortalezas que garantiriam a segurança de Lemúria, algo antes jamais sendo possível informá-lo por ser um estrangeiro - bem respeitado, mas ainda um estrangeiro. Como um General, agora conhecia bem as fortificações de um povo pacífico, embora bom conhecedor de armas e vestimentas de batalha, mas que jamais precisou realmente lutar diretamente numa guerra. Ainda assim, o mais velho da família real já estava nas fileiras Marinas, mas sob o comando de Menkar, atuando como seu Tenente no Forte do Cabo Sunion.

Após a longa reunião absorvendo todo o conhecimento necessário, havia uma pessoa a quem precisava conversar, longe de toda aquela formalidade e diplomacia. Não tinha ciência do tempo que ficara ausente e se surpreendera que semanas haviam se passado desde que desaparecera, e Suiya certamente estava demasiadamente preocupada. Aproveitou um breve momento para buscar por ela, sem qualquer sucesso. Nysa, que sinalizou para o então General Marina, indicou onde encontrá-la. Anceo agradeceu imensamente a princesa por aquilo.

Suiya estava no jardim suspenso do palácio, uma área mais privada em que Nysa permitiu que a amiga se isolasse para sua recuperação emocional. Desde que vira Anceo, ficara extremamente confusa por mais que tentasse disfarçar aquilo, mas era impossível. A sua mente foi inundada das mais diversas lembranças, somado às revelações ditas naquele campanário e ver Anceo com o mais alto posto entre os Marinas, e não apenas isso. _"Filho de Poseidon...? Anceo é um filho... do Imperador do Mares... filho de um deus...?!"_ , e aquilo a estava sufocando até que Nysa pediu uma saída alegando mal-estar e acalentando Suiya no jardim. No entanto, seria preciso mais que isso.

Embora tentasse digerir tudo aquilo, não tinha como ignorar a presença dele no jardim. Os passos metálicos e pesados o anunciaram, fazendo-a se levantar lentamente e se voltar para ele ainda com espanto. Os olhos estavam vermelhos pelas lágrimas e ficou a fitá-lo por longos instantes, meio a soluços. Anceo engoliu a seco, hesitando, mas aproximando-se mais e mais da lemuriana esperando uma reação negativa por todos aqueles dias, semanas ausentes. Contudo, não foi o que recebeu.

Suiya também aproximou-se, esticando o braço, mas temendo tocar naquela indumentária tão bela e brilhante. Ela nem mesmo piscava, como hipnotizada pela veste sagrada. Anceo nada fez, senão assistir a pretensão dela. Viu-a ameaçar tocá-lo por duas vezes, mas o fez na terceira tentativa, ouvindo o soluçar da jovem e a mesma fechar os olhos, deixando a lágrima ganharem sua face, e sorrir. Com o toque, foi como se Suiya fosse tomada por uma corrente elétrica devido o 'choque' ao contato com a Escama.

 **\- E-Eu posso sentir...!** \- Anceo controlava a respiração ouvindo-a falar num fio de voz, vendo-a levar a mão à boca. **\- E-Eu sinto... o calor dele... nessa Escama...**

E ela sentiu as mão dele cobrirem a sua, sem removê-la sobre o traje.

 **\- Eu também sinto, Suiya...** \- comentou Anceo, puxando o rosto dela para olhá-la nos olhos. **\- Sinto como se ele estivesse aqui... compartilhando de cada lembrança dele enquanto a forjava... os seus sonhos e sua dor misturada ao desejo...**

Ela sorriu, querendo dizer algo, mas somente fechou os olhos e acolhendo-se em seu peito, abraçada pelo General Marina que a envolveu com seus braços, permanecendo assim por longos instantes, limpando suas lágrimas quando até mesmo ele estava a chorar sem que nem mesmo percebesse.

 **\- Suiya… Desculpe por te preocupar…** \- Anceo falou, apertando-a.

 **\- Tudo bem…! T-Tudo bem…!** \- forçou um sorriso, alternando dele para a Escama, as mãos trêmulas. Todo o corpo tremia. **\- E-Eu… Eu disse que o mataria quando o encontrasse, mas…** \- ri desconcertada. **\- Eu… Eu tive tanto medo… de que tivesse te acontecido alguma coisa depois… depois do que vi na praia…** \- e levou a mão aos lábios. **\- Tive tanto medo…!**

 **\- Confesso que seria merecido.** \- Ele gracejou, tentando fazê-la sorrir mais. **\- Eu não queria te deixar preocupada. Coisas… aconteceram e…** \- dizia, quando se calou. Não contaria à ela que travara uma batalha contra dois Generais Marinas na praia. Aquilo só iria preocupá-la ainda mais. Então, respirou fundo e prosseguiu, com um sorriso tímido no rosto. **\- E eu tomei uma decisão… que gostaria de compartilhar com você.**

Ela o olhou temerosa, desvencilhando cuidadosamente de seus braços e recuando alguns passos. _"Ele agora é um General Marina, Suiya..."_ , dizia pra si mesma, e aquilo a fez ficar desconfiada sobre o que ele havia para dizer, por mais que seu coração dissesse contrário. A conversa com seu pai alertara sobre uma guerra velada que há muito acontecia, que a partida do príncipe Lyall anunciava batalhas em terras distantes. Agora era Anceo quem estava de partida, e talvez para nunca mais voltar. _"Deixe que ele fale...!"_ , ecoou uma voz em sua mente olhando seu reflexo na Escama, assentindo para que ele falasse.

 **\- Eu irei para uma guerra. Estarei partindo em breve.** \- ele começou a falar, escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras daquele discurso que ensaiou tantas vezes, enquanto ainda em Atlântida. **\- E eu quero que saiba que… em nenhum momento, você saiu de meus pensamentos.** \- falou, acariciando a face da jovem lemuriana, com os olhos fixos nos dela. **\- Eu sei que sou um estrangeiro, e que seu pai é bem conservador, mas eu queria saber, Suiya, se você me esperaria?**

Conforme ele falava, a sua respiração tornava-se mais e mais difícil, sentindo que sufocaria cada vez que ele estendia onde queria chegar. Estava abrir e fechar as mãos incessantemente. Piscava de modo a conter-se, para que pudesse dizer o que queria.

 **\- Se aceitaria esperar pelo meu retorno após essa guerra… para que nós dois... possamos nos casar?**

Um sorriso iluminou sua face, fazendo-a levar as duas mãos ao rosto, as lágrimas ganhando mais e mais a sua face e assentindo. Sem mais conter, correu para seu encontro respondendo 'SIM!', abraçando-o fortemente. Anceo sorriu, recebendo-a em seus braços e rodopiando com ela. Afastaram-se um pouco somente, ficaram a olhar um para o outro, testa com testa, com ela repetindo sua resposta enquanto ele sorria. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, tudo à volta foi esquecido. Ao menos por aquele instante, o mundo era somente dos dois.


	7. Epílogo

O corpo afundava gradativamente. Deixava ser levado para o fundo oceano, deixando a luz ser engolida pela penumbra do mar. Apenas sua mente não deixava as lembranças se perderem na escuridão, mas reascendendo cada momento daqueles eventos passados.

A imagem dos olhos de Suiya brilhando quando pediu a esta em casamento, a sua felicidade de quando o abraçou e os planos traçados por ambos. O primeiro filho ficara decidido chamar-se 'Shiloh', homenagem ao irmão e amigo. A única discussão que não chegaram num consenso era se viveriam em sua ilha, em Parthenia, ou mesmo em Lemúria, algo a ser decidido em fim da guerra. Porém, após aquela despedida e sua partida, tudo se transformou.

A 'Guerra Santa', como assim ficou conhecida a batalha travada entre os deuses Poseidon e Athena, tornou-se longa e demasiadamente cruel. Anceo estava certo de suas convicções, levando-o a tornar-se duro e frio, implacável na linha de frente. Era temido no campo de batalha, confrontou antigos amigos, dividiu opiniões e as certezas se tornaram dúvidas. Fora submetido a um único caminho, mas fora tarde demais.

Após tantos séculos, os gritos e lamentos daquele povo ainda ecoava em sua mente. Podia ver ainda o clamor de todos, o desespero de tantos outros do qual tiveram suas vidas ceifadas por manter-se conivente com as regras do jogo. _"Um covarde! Eu fui... um covarde...!"_ , concluiu tempos mais tarde, e aquilo ainda o consumia, mesmo após séculos, arrancando lágrimas e gritos mudo no vazio.

Conforme imergia, era como se entregar ao mesmo desespero e dor daquelas vidas que acreditaram e confiaram em sua palavra, e do qual ele os traiu. Acreditou em cada palavra, se deixou levar pelas mentiras, iludido por uma utopia, silenciado pelo orgulho. O seu grito o despertou da fantasia da qual quis acreditar. Dos meus lábios que provara seu amor e declarações, ouvira seu discurso de ódio e o tom da decepção. Como poderia aqueles olhos que aceitou seu pedido tornaram-se tristes?

Ele fechara os olhos por muito, muito tempo, e não mais poderia fazer isso.

 _"Recompõe-se... Fortaleça-se!_

 _Um Dragão jamais há de ser a presa de um peixe._

 _Viva... e um dia terá seu dia de glória!"_

Era tempo de despertar, cumprir o que prometera, ainda que tardio.

 **〰〰〰〰** **oOo** **〰〰〰〰**

 **\- Estamos dentro das coordenadas, senhor.** \- anunciou um soldado frente um painel. Outros circulavam por outros comandos enquanto outro mantinha-se com a mão em controles, seguindo as instruções. **\- Vamos entrar na área, senhor.**

 **\- Ótimo!** \- falou um oficial de calvo, com poucas madeixas grisalhas. **\- Preparem-se, senhores, pois vamos entrar para a História!** \- disse animado, ouvindo a ovação da equipe, sendo a ele entregue um comunicador. **\- Estamos prestes a ter as primeiras imagens de uma civilização lendária...!**

 **\- Finalmente, senhor.** \- comentou um sub-oficial ao seu lado. **\- Após seis anos, finalmente o encontramos!**

 **\- O lendário continente de Lemúria...!** \- os olhos do oficial brilhavam para a tela. **\- Sargento, cuidado no momento guiar nosso pequeno espião.**

O sargento riu da brincadeira, mantendo o controle seguro como se estivesse a jogar um game. Frente a ele, uma tela de 30 polegadas onde tinha a visão de ruínas mais à frente. Nenhum obstáculo no caminho, senão alguns peixes e algas. O maior perigo, quando atravessou o abismo ao longo de toda uma semana, ficara para trás.

 **\- Devagar... Com calma. Vamos capturar o máximo de imagens possíveis...!** \- recomendou o oficial e o sargento assentindo, respirando fundo e 'seguindo' com o drône.

O soldado que verificava a imagem mostrava-se ansioso, mas algo o fez piscar e mover-se em sua cadeira. Mexendo nos controles buscando aproximação, não acreditando no que via. Primeiro foi uma sombra, como se um grande peixe ou mamífero sombreasse o local. Pensou emitir o alerta, mas nenhum sinal de ameaça na proximidade do drône, mas aquela imagem o deixou confuso.

 **\- S-Senhor...** \- chamou o soldado, fazendo o oficial e outros voltarem-se para ele. **\- Há algo na tela... Há algo... alguém...!**

 **\- Alguém?** \- comentou o oficial cético. **\- Como alguém? Não é possível haver 'alguém' num lugar como esse.**

O soldado insistiu, fornecendo as coordenadas. O sargento que coordenava o drône tentava manter-se focado à frente, enquanto outro controlador tentava mover uma segunda câmera dentro das coordenadas informadas. O oficial caminhava até o soldado quando este arregalou os olhos e praguejou. Sinal foi emitido no submarino e todas as luzes se apagaram, ativando a força auxiliar. O desespero tomou conta da equipe, mas fgoram somente alguns segundos até que tudo se normalizasse nos minutos seguintes, os controles voltassem a funcionar.

 **\- Batemos em alguma coisa?** \- perguntou o oficial enquanto todos conferiam possíveis avarias e danos. **\- BATEMOS EM ALGUMA COISA?!**

 **\- Não, senhor. nenhum dano.**

 **\- Tudo em ordem, senhor...!**

O Sargento que controlava o drône era o único a praguejar, sem uma resposta certa. O oficial aproximou-se exigindo uma posição, mas viu que a tela piscava 'No Signal' incessantemente.

 **\- Como foi que...!** \- indagava, e o sargento sem saber o que dizer, buscando reestabelecer todos os contatos. **\- Soldado, faça uma busca do sinal, localize o maldito drône... O QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU?!**

Ao virar-se para o controle mais acima, viu não apenas o soldado como outros próximos olharem assustados para a tela. Mesmo gritando, ninguém respondia, como que chocados com o que quer que estivessem vendo naquela tela. O oficial jogou a prancheta no chão e subiu as escadas até a cabine, perguntando o que estava acontecendo e parando para ver a tela. Foi ele quem se surpreendia com o que via.

 **\- O que é isso? Esses dados estão... corretos?** \- perguntou ao soldado, sem tirar o olho da tela.

 **\- S-Sim, senhor...** \- respondeu o soldado, chocado. - **Já verifiqueitudo e... e só volta isso...!**

 **\- N-Não... Não é possível. Sargento...!** \- olhava para o controlador do drône, mas nenhum sinal era alcançado.

O oficial apanhou o controle de chamada, informando seus dados e solicitando os dados de coordenada. Informara de uma pane ou falha no sistema e aguardava a confirmação. Todos olhavam para o oficial de comando apreensivo, alguns sem tirar o olho da tela.

 ** _"Os dados estão corretos, senhor._**

 ** _O que fazem nas águas do Alaska?"_**

O oficial não respondeu, deixando apenas o fone cair enquanto a outra linha o chamava. Ele debruçou-se sobre o painel e verificando as coordenadas. Estavam realmente nas proximidades do Alaska, quando há alguns minutos estavam no Índico. Pediu ao soldado para rodar as últimas imagens antes da pane, mas nenhuma pareceu ser capturada senão um frame de milionésimo de segundos de um triângulo dourado.

 _ **•**_ ** __**

 ** _•_**

Um triângulo dourado envolveu o submarino, fazendo-o desaparecer diante de seus olhos. O drône que já alcançava as ruínas do antigo continente perdeu sua força, ficando abandonado sem quem pudesse controlá-lo. Anceo observou aquilo com seus olhos reluzentes, e um mover de mãos criou um turbilhão que fez a máquina explodir e levando com ele todo e qualquer informação sobre o continente, mantendo-o 'perdido'.

 _"Enquanto estiver aqui, não permitirei que maculem esse santuário._

 _Para sempre serei o Guardião dos Mares..._

 _Sou o Leviatã!_

 _Sou o guardião das ruínas de Lemúria,_

 _O General de Atlântida!"_


End file.
